La decisión más difícil
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden. Sasuke se fue nuevamente de la aldea, justo cuando Sarada iba a cumplir un año. Muchos lo juzgan de mal padre, de irresponsable... Sin embargo, Sasuke sí tiene un motivo para alejarse y ese motivo es la protección de su familia. Empero, no le resultará fácil regresar a Konoha pues para Sarada, es muy difícil perdonarlo.
1. La excusa

**Dedicado a todas las personas que no dudaron en ningún momento de su pareja favorita... y también a las que dudaron, ¿por qué no?**

**Alerta: Basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**1**

**La excusa**

* * *

Lloviznaba.

Sasuke alzó la mirada al cielo para sentir sobre su rostro las diminutas gotas de agua que en todos esos años le habían regalado un minuto de paz. Sólo la lluvia podía irrumpir en sus pensamientos contradictorios, sólo la lluvia podía llevarse la culpa que arrastraba desde hacía casi doce años. Sabía lo que era crecer sin un padre, ver a tus compañeros jugar y entrenar con un padre y que uno no pudiera hacer más que envidiarlos; pero también sabía que la decisión más difícil que tomó en su vida, también era la que pondría a salvo a Konoha y, por ende, a su familia.

Sin embargo, no por eso dejaba de pensar en cuánto la odiaría Sarada por no conocerlo o cuánto tardaría Sakura en olvidarlo. A pesar de que Sakura había apoyado su decisión, él no perdía de vista lo mucho que embellecería tras los años y comprendía que en algún momento, añoraría tener a un hombre a su lado. Sasuke sabía que cuando regresara, podría encontrarse con una escena así: Sakura podría tener a un hombre a su lado que nunca la dejara o le provocara dolor, tal vez Lee, y Sarada jamás podría haber conocido la envidia o la soledad. Podría darse el caso, entonces, de que ellas ya no lo necesitaran.

Bajó el rostro una vez se percató de que esa llovizna se convertiría en tormenta y eso sólo retrasaría su último trabajo en la misión que le había otorgado Kakashi varios años atrás. La última y más importante misión que el sexto hokage le había confiado.

A pesar de no estar tan lejos de Konoha, no había tenido grandes noticias desde donde estaba. Apenas se había enterado del nombramiento de Naruto como hokage y del ingreso a la academia de su hija. No había preguntado mucho en las fondas donde comía pues dentro de la misión estaba la discreción y aunque no era difícil deducir quién era él, prefería mantener la reputación que se había adjudicado desde que salió nuevamente de Konoha.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo, 'ttebayo! — le había dicho Naruto la última vez que se vieron. — ¡Tienes una hija, Sasuke-teme!

— Ya lo sé y es por ella por quien lo hago, idiota. — respondió él metiendo la única fotografía que tenía de Sarada en su morral. — Sakura está de acuerdo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-pero puedo ir yo! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tú?! ¡¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei lo permitió?! ¡No-no es justo, dattebayo! ¡Sarada apenas cumplirá un año en enero!

— Cierra la boca, Naruto. — siseó Sasuke apretando ambos puños. — Si vuelves a hacer un comentario al respecto, juro que te mataré. — advirtió aún de espaldas a él.

— ¡Pero debo ir yo! ¡Tú ya has estado fuera mucho tiempo!

— Es por eso que debo ir yo, dobe. — respondió Sasuke girando el rostro unos grados. — Tú serás hokage, es tu destino; el mío es proteger el legado de mi hermano. Konoha necesita esa barrera de chakra y sólo un ninja de nuestra clase puede hacerlo, Naruto. — explicó. — La aldea ya está acostumbrada a tenerme fuera, no le afectará a nadie. — se mintió.

Por supuesto, sabía que a quien más le afectaría su ausencia sería a su hija, a su pequeña hija. Sasuke cerró los ojos en un intento por serenarse. Hubiera querido que Sarada pudiera entender el porqué de su falta, que pudiera explicarle que defendería a Konoha, que la protegería para que ningún intruso volviera a amenazar la integridad de los habitantes de la Hoja. Pero no tenía tiempo.

A pesar de que la guerra había terminado, aún había varios ninjas que atentaban contra las grandes aldeas y se sabía que se estaban organizando para atacar a Konoha. Entre más grande fuera la organización, más peligrosa sería y aunque posiblemente Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura podrían defender la aldea sin ningún problema, también existía el riesgo de que alguien pudiera salir herido y ahora los tres miembros del equipo siete tenían hijos de quién preocuparse. Si a algún imbécil se le ocurriera secuestrar o ponerle una mano encima a cualquiera de esos niños, la quinta guerra ninja se desataría. Si bien los legendarios miembros del equipo siete se excedían de poder, también lo hacían de impulsividad.

No sabían si se trataba de una asociación similar a Akatsuki, pero de ser así y en un momento todos sus integrantes decidían atacar a la Hoja, las consecuencias serían catastróficas. Era por esa razón que el equipo siete – incluidos Sai y Yamato – se había reunido para trazar un plan que protegiera a la aldea. Tenía que ser discreto, pero poderoso, algo que los alejara y que los arrinconara a un preciso lugar, uno en el que pudieran atacarlos con una ventaja mucho mayor que si el terreno de batalla fuera la misma Konoha.

Sakura fue la que dio la solución, con algo de temor, como si adivinara lo que sucedería después.

— Una barrera de chakra, una barrera que sólo pudieran pasar los miembros de Konoha y sus aliados. Si algún extranjero intentara pasar a la aldea, por tierra o por cielo, lo repelería, lo alejaría y, en el mejor de los casos, los acorralaría en… en otro lado. — terminó apretando en su pecho a Sarada, su bebé.

— En otra dimensión. — dijo Sasuke con la mirada clavada en Sarada. — Sería una larga misión, mas ellos tampoco piensan atacar pronto; la persona encargada debe tener una enorme reserva de chakra para hacerlo.

— ¿Una sola persona? — intervino Sai. — No me parece justo, la cooperación en equipo es fundamental para…

— Piensas hacerlo tú, Sasuke. — dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo a Sai.

— Hmph. — farfulló Sasuke desviando el rostro. — Es lo que mi hermano habría hecho.

— ¡No! — gritó Naruto. — ¡No puedes irte de nuevo! ¡Ya lo has dicho tú, teme, ya has dicho que será tardado, dattebayo!

— No hay nada más que hablar. — dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie. — Prepararé mis cosas para partir cuanto antes.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No! ¡Sakura-chan, haz algo! — exclamó Naruto levantándose a una velocidad tal que consiguió volcar la silla donde se había sentado.

Todas las miradas, incluida la de Sasuke, se detuvieron en el rostro de Sakura. Mantenía los ojos verdes fijos en su hija, tan menuda que dolía. Sakura reflejaba tristeza, melancolía, pero al mismo tiempo, decisión. Estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke: sólo Naruto, él y ella tenían lo necesario para crear aquella barrera de chakra, sólo ellos podrían hacerlo. No obstante, Naruto no debía separarse de la aldea, mucho menos por tanto tiempo: él debía ser hokage. Mientras tanto, Sakura no podría amamantar y crear la barrera al mismo tiempo pues sería un trabajo de tiempo completo. Sasuke… él era el restante. Le dolía en el corazón separarse nuevamente de él, le dolía que a pesar de tener por fin una familia, tuviera que irse de la aldea una vez más. No importaba que en esta ocasión fuera para proteger a Konoha y no destruir algo, aún así le dolía. Le hacía creer que Sasuke nunca podría ser feliz con su familia.

— Está bien, Naruto. Yo-yo cuidaré a Sarada. — dijo al final, dejando que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

Sasuke hizo los últimos sellos para concluir con su misión. Los había hecho durante tantos años, en distintos lugares a varios kilómetros de la aldea, que ya le parecía una rutina el mover las manos de esa forma y el agacharse a colocar ambas manos sobre el suelo para permitir que su chakra formara una cúpula enorme e invisible alrededor de Konoha. Ése sería el último día en el que haría eso.

Después de casi doce años, Sasuke por fin podría regresar a Konoha. No iba con muchas expectativas, no esperaba un reencuentro amoroso ni mucho menos que su hija lo idolatrara. Después de todo, lo que había escuchado de sí mismo en algunos bares era lo que había deseado: prefería mantener una reputación desfavorable que desubicara a sus enemigos, a revelar lo que en verdad estaba haciendo.

— Un padre irresponsable, sólo dejó su semilla y se fue. — dijo un hombre la semana anterior en el último bar que Sasuke había visitado. Por lo regular, se sentaba en la mesa más alejada para beber un vaso de sake mientras cenaba. Siempre había escuchado lo que las personas decían de él; creían que no podría oírlos.

— ¿A eso le llamas ser padre? ¡Já! — respondió su compañero. — A ese sujeto sólo le importaba que su clan no muriera con él. La utilizó, es todo.

— Una verdadera lástima, a mi parecer; Sakura Haruno es una mujer muy bella.

— Querrás decir Sakura Uchiha pues, por mucho que nos duela, se casó con él antes de embarazarse.

— Lo que tiene de linda, lo tiene de estúpida. — se burló antes de beber un largo trago de alcohol.

Sasuke apretó los palillos que tenía en la mano. No era la primera vez que hablaban así de Sakura, pero no por eso dejaba de hervirle la cabeza cada vez que oía semejantes cosas. Empero, tampoco podía atacarlos porque eso sólo revelaría lo que llevaba años ocultando.

Sasuke de verdad amaba a su familia. Podría no estar con ella, podría no conocer a Sarada como él quisiera, podría no haber hablado con Sakura desde que se marchó de Konoha… pero lo único que lo había llevado a cumplir esa misión era su familia.

Una vez sintió que la cúpula estaba completa, Sasuke retiró las manos del suelo y se levantó. Con el rinnegan activado, examinó su trabajo: por fin lo había terminado. Una mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa, se dibujó en su rostro. No importaba cómo lo recibieran, él se alegraría de volver a ver a Sakura y a Sarada. Ellas, junto con todos los habitantes de Konoha, por fin estaban a salvo. Si Pixon – como se habían hecho llamar los enemigos de la Hoja – decidían atacar, serían enviados directamente a otra dimensión. El rinnegan de Sasuke se había especializado en identificar chakra maligno por lo que toda la cúpula mantenía el mismo radar; no sería problema advertir cuando los hubieran atrapado.

Sasuke volvió a alzar la mirada al cielo.

— Regresaré a casa. — se dijo como si fuera un juramento. — Voy para allá. — afirmó antes de tomar impulso y correr en dirección a la entrada de Konoha.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Sé que dije que no volvería a escribir one-shot, pero me alarmaron las opiniones y desesperaciones de las chicas del fandom, así que me dije: "Andreea, tienes que hacer algo." Y aquí tienen, mi granito de arena para evitar el apocalipsis. **

**Por supuesto que también estoy enojada - estúpido Sasuke - aunque traté de darle un sentido más lógico a todo este rollo y bueno, en el metro se me vino esta teoría y terminé frente al computador transcribiendo todo lo que puse en mi cuaderno de Literatura Medieval - que obviamente no era nada medieval. Ojalá les dé un poco más de tranquilidad. **

**No tengo bases para decir que esto es real y la puritita verdad, pero sí puedo decirles que me gustaría que algo así pasara. **

**Aún no estoy segura de que esta cosa tenga continuación porque me quedé con una pizca de curiosidad, pero si la tiene, no sé cuándo la ponga. Si me apuro a las tareas y eso, estaría para la próxima semana. Reafirmo, no estoy segura de que la tenga, así que no se me emocionen tanto.**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo, queridas lectoras.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	2. Padre

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: El fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**2**

**Padre**

* * *

Naruto volvió a pasarse la mano por su rostro. Llevaba dos días encerrado en esa recámara, recibiendo y enviando información sin detenerse a mirar el reloj o preguntarse cuál había sido el último momento en el que sus labios habían probado un alimento. La situación de Konoha se agravaba, pero él no quería dar la alerta. En realidad, pocos eran los ninjas que sabían del verdadero estado de la Hoja. Ni siquiera le había querido mencionar nada a Gaara y le había hecho jurar a Temari que no les señalaría nada a sus hermanos.

Necesitaba de un verdadero milagro para que su rostro volviera a reflejar la alegría de siempre. Incluso Shikamaru parecía preocupado por su aspecto. También él sabía qué era lo que le inquietaba y no lo culpaba. Después de todo, nada bueno sucedía cuando dieciséis personas amenazaban con destruir Konoha.

— Tienes que decirme que hay noticias de Sasuke. — dijo Naruto dejando a un lado un mapa que la oficina de comunicaciones le había entregado la noche anterior. — O yo mismo voy a buscar a ese bastardo, dattebayo.

— No creo que Sasuke haya descansado en doce años, Naruto. — respondió Shikamaru antes de bostezar. — Pero no, no hay noticias de él.

— ¡Maldición! Pixon nos está pisando los talones; más le vale a Sasuke regresar pronto, necesitaré de su poder para…

En ese momento, como si hubiera usado un jutsu de invocación, la puerta del despacho se abrió con estrépito. Detrás de ésta, cargando de la chamarra a Boruto, apareció Sasuke Uchiha. Miraba con desdén al niño que pataleaba para que lo bajara al suelo.

— Naruto, dime que este mocoso no es tu hijo, por favor. — dijo Sasuke alzando al niño como si se tratara de un gato. — Le confisqué una bomba de olor que planeaba tirar en esta habitación.

— ¡¿Y tú quién eres para confiscarme todo, viejo idiota?! — espetó Boruto sacudiéndose. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

El hokage y su asistente miraron a Sasuke con asombro. Claro que había cambiado; debajo de sus ojos se dibujaba un par de líneas que demostraban su cansancio, producto de un arduo trabajo de doce años. Además, su cabello, usualmente desordenado, parecía por fin haberse aplacado sin ayuda de un turbante, lo que le daba cierto parentesco con su antecesor Madara Uchiha.

— ¡Teme! — exclamó Naruto levantándose tan rápido que la silla de hokage tambaleó hasta caerse. — ¡Pudiste enviar un maldito mensaje, 'ttebayo!

— Sí, claro, como hay red en medio del bosque. — ironizó Sasuke alzando una ceja. — ¿Es tu hijo o no?

— ¡No! — dijo Boruto.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron Shikamaru y Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió antes de dejar caer al niño de una manera "sutil", provocando que Boruto se golpeara las rodillas y las manos. Boruto se incorporó farfullando algo similar a: "estúpido viejo brabucón" y sacudió su ropa.

— No me sorprende que sea tan desordenado e inmaduro como tú. — continuó Sasuke con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. — Pero creo que debe educarse mejor para que no termine siendo una copia tuya, dobe. — puntualizó.

Ciertamente, podría haber perdido a Sakura y a Sarada, pero confiaba ciegamente en la amistad que tenía con Naruto. Él podría tener más amigos, charlar con cualquiera, pero Sasuke no dejaría de ser casi su hermano. O, tan siquiera, era lo que su corazón le gritaba para no perder la cordura. El precio por haberse ido doce años era alto, lo sabía, pero tan siquiera quería desear que uno de sus lazos permaneciera intacto.

Naruto soltó una intensa carcajada antes de acercarse a Sasuke con la intención de abrazarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sasuke ya había vuelto a cargar a Boruto sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

— Si me abrazas, juro que lo arrojo por la ventana.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora qué demonios hice, 'ttebasa?! — se quejó Boruto pataleando nuevamente. — ¡¿Y él quién es?!

— ¡Eres igual de salvaje a como te recordaba, bastardo! — exclamó Naruto riéndose de nuevo. — Anda, coloca a Boruto en el suelo y hablemos, ¿quieres?

— ¡Pero ¿quién jodidas es él?! — repitió Boruto al mismo tiempo que Sasuke obedecía a regañadientes. No debía olvidar que su mejor amigo ahora era el hokage y, si lo deseaba, podía correrlo de la aldea.

— Un amigo de tu padre. — contestó Shikamaru. — Boruto, no debes quedarte a la conversación, así que…

— ¡¿Y por qué nunca lo había visto antes?! — continuó el niño abriendo la capa de Sasuke para ver dentro de ella, ante la mirada escéptica de Sasuke. — Parece que esto tiene varios compartimientos, dattebasa. — dijo con la voz distorsionada por el "encierro" de su rostro contra la larga capa. — ¿Ésta es una capa de viaje? Vaya que son extraños los adultos.

— Largo. — siseó Sasuke introduciendo la mano en su ropa para sacar al entrometido hijo de Naruto de sus asuntos.

— ¡Oh, miren! ¡Una foto de Sarada cuando bebé! — exclamó antes de ser arrastrado con fuerza al exterior.

Sasuke, enfadado, le arrebató la fotografía de Sarada y la volvió a guardar en su sitio. Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru lo miraron con un dejo de lástima. Desconocían cómo podría ser su encuentro, pero advertían que no sería para nada agradable.

— ¿Por qué este hombre tiene una foto de Sarada? — cuestionó Boruto un momento previo a que Sasuke fuera empujado con fuerza por una niña con los puños apretados y de cabello oscuro.

La niña se adentró al despacho del hokage sin pedir permiso o decir palabra alguna. Sasuke la examinó con cuidado, a pesar de sus gafas y el enrojecimiento de sus ojos, podía afirmar que sus pupilas eran tan negras como las de él. Asimismo, estaba seguro de que ella tendría la misma edad que Boruto, así que tal vez se tratara de…

— ¡¿Quién es esta mujer y por qué está con mi papá?! — espetó la pequeña a Naruto abriendo una de sus manos para enseñar la arrugada fotografía que guardaba. En ésta, aparecía Taka, el antiguo equipo de Sasuke.

Sasuke sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta cuando comprendió que sus sospechas eran certeras: esa niña era Sarada, su hija. La fotografía que ella tenía en las manos y por la que le exigía a Naruto una respuesta, era un pequeño recuerdo que tenía del antiguo equipo que formó cuando tenía dieciséis años. De ellos ya no sabía nada, aunque llegó a apreciar mucho esa fotografía. Tal vez por eso, Sakura la guardó con tanto cariño como a él le hubiera gustado.

— ¡La encontré en nuestro cuadro! — continuó Sarada, esta vez con la voz rota por el dolor. — ¡La foto de mi madre estaba sobrepuesta en la cara de esta zorra! ¡Exijo que me digan quién…!

— Sarada. — cortó Sasuke del mismo modo que hizo con Sakura en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Sarada mantuvo la boca abierta un par de segundos antes de girar su rostro con lentitud, de la misma manera que su madre aquel día. Sus ojos se detuvieron en las pupilas de Sasuke. Paulatinamente, su mirada lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si quisiera asegurarse de lo real que era aquella imagen. Aunque no era idéntico al hombre de la fotografía, por el cabello o la juventud en sus rasgos, podría afirmar que se trataba de la misma persona. Ese hombre, tan alto como lo había soñado, era su padre.

Un remolino de sentimientos la abrazó. Por un breve instante, quiso abrazarlo y rogarle que no volviera a abandonarla; pero el recuerdo de los múltiples desmayos de su madre la arrastró a la contraparte de esos deseos. Aunque Shizune quisiera ocultarlo, Sarada sabía que su madre estaba enferma por culpa del estrés. Eran señaladas como la familia sin padre, como las dejadas, eran el hazmerreír de la aldea… y sólo por él. Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre que había desposado a Sakura Haruno, el hombre que la había embarazado, el hombre que la había abandonado.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos se endurecieron más que nunca y sus mejillas volvieron a empaparse por las lágrimas. Boruto, abrumado, repitió su deseo por saber quién era ese sujeto y por qué Sarada sí lo reconocía.

— ¡Idiota! — exclamó Sarada antes de dejar caer la fotografía y correr a golpear a su padre.

Sasuke no se movió de donde estaba. Permitió que los puños de Sarada golpearan, sin remordimiento alguno, su torso. Podía sentir en esos golpes la fuerza de Sakura, y una sensación de culpa recorrió su espalda. Sí, se merecía aquellos puñetazos, se merecía el odio de Sarada y el repudio de Sakura. Se merecía todo ello y quería creer que estaba preparado para eso.

A medida que el tiempo fue avanzando, Sasuke fue retrocediendo pues Sarada concentraba cada vez más chakra para golpearlo y desestresarse con eso. Naruto y Boruto quisieron intervenir, pero Shikamaru les advirtió que eso era algo que sólo ellos podían resolver.

— ¡Nos abandonaste! — bramó Sarada sin dejar de golpear a su padre. — ¡A mi madre y a mí! ¡Me dijeron que regresarías pronto! ¡Confíe en ti y por eso ahora mamá está enferma! ¡Su maldita relación la está destrozando! Y ahora regresas como si nada, ¡como si nosotras fuéramos a perdonarte tan fácil! — gritó antes de darle una patada tal, que Sasuke cayó al suelo con un leve quejido en su boca. — ¡Y luego encuentro esa estúpida fotografía con esa maldita mujer! — continuó Sarada, ya sin golpearlo, mas con la mirada cargada de odio. — ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Te fuiste con ella?! ¡¿Por eso nos abandonaste, "padre"?! — preguntó con arrogancia y limpiándose con fiereza las lágrimas.

Boruto, comprendiendo la actitud de Sarada, apretó la mandíbula.

— Teme… — farfulló sin dejar de taladrar a Sasuke con la mirada.

— Este… creo que lo mejor será dejarlos hablar solos. — dijo Naruto, tomando a su hijo por el antebrazo y caminando hacia la salida. — Vamos por un enorme plato de ramen, dattebayo.

Shikamaru asintió. No era muy afecto al ramen, pero prefería estar en cualquier lado antes de presenciar la escena que estaba a punto de desatarse. Cuando Sasuke se fue, jamás se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Sarada cuando volviera a verlo. De cualquier manera, era comprensible su odio pues casi todas sus palabras tenían un buen argumento.

Boruto, sin dejar de mirar a Sarada, se deshizo del contacto de su padre y dio dos pasos al frente para hacerse notar.

— ¡Eres un bastardo sin corazón! — le gritó a Sasuke — ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarlas?! ¡¿Qué no sabes lo que significa ser un buen padre, dattebasa?!

— Boruto, basta. — ordenó Naruto, mas Sasuke sólo lo miró con algo de asombro.

— ¡A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé! ¡Pero sí sé que un buen padre no abandona a su familia! ¡No hay excusa para romperle el corazón a tu hijo! ¡Y mucho menos si esa perra tiene algo que ver!

— ¡Basta, Boruto! — lo regañó su padre aporreándolo. — ¡Tú no sabes lo que pasó y es algo que no te incumbe!

— ¡Pero a mí sí me incumbe! — gritó Sarada mirando directamente a Sasuke, quien seguía en el suelo y con la mirada casi igual de fría que de costumbre. — ¡Y exijo respuestas!

Sasuke, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho – que nada tenía que ver con los golpes de Sarada – se repitió cuál era su principal labor como padre: cuidar de su hija. Parte de él deseaba mandar todo al demonio y abrazarla, explicarle con detalles lo que había ocurrido y cuánto amaba a su familia; eso era lo que todos deseaban de él. Sin embargo, lo que debía hacer era algo muy distinto: hasta que no encontraran a Pixon, no podía bajar la guardia y demostrar lo mucho que le importaban Sakura y Sarada o ellas estarían en un peligro mayor. Por el momento, lo mejor era continuar con la farsa que todos creían.

— Tuve una misión muy larga, eso fue todo. — contestó sin emoción alguna en la voz. — Y esa mujer es Karin, una antigua compañera que no he visto desde que tenía diecisiete años. No tiene ninguna relación conmigo. Estuve fuera por decisión propia, nadie me arrastró.

Aunque ésa era la verdad, sonaba demasiado frío, sin culpa alguna, como si se tratara de un auténtico bastardo. Empero, era precisamente eso lo que Sasuke deseaba. Por más que le doliera en el alma, debía hacerle creer a Sarada que no guardaba ningún lazo con ellas dos. Así, sólo así, podría protegerlas.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Pues bien, sus comentarios y mi cerebro me convencieron de alargar esta cosa y hacerla fanfic... de tal vez diez capítulos. En realidad, no creo que sea muy larga y, como ven, los capítulos son muy cortos, así que... no sé qué tanto se pueda considerar como "longfic".**

**Y bueno, no pongo fechas de actualización porque como éste será mi fanfic de chocolate - no por eso voy a esforzarme menos para traerles calidad - lo actualizaré cuando tenga tiempo libre. Puede ser que en una semana publique dos capítulos o que en dos semanas sólo publique uno. Sin embargo, me propondré no tardar más de semana y media en actualizar. Eso sí, les juro que no me tardo en actualizar, soy bastante responsable con esto.**

**Ahora, respecto a este capítulo. He visto una infinidad de fanarts del encuentro entre Sasuke y Sarada, pero no me convencían. Dado que Sarada trae mil emociones sobre ella, no creo que al ver a Sasuke simplemente decida aceptarlo sin más y que sean la familia feliz de todos los cuentos. Por supuesto, a ambos les costará adaptarse el uno al otro, pero... de eso se darán cuenta después. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca.**


	3. Esposa

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: El fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**3**

**Esposa**

* * *

Sarada miró a su padre una vez más antes de morderse los labios y salir corriendo del despacho. No podía tolerar el cinismo de Sasuke. Cada vez que veía el retrato que tenían en la sala, cada vez que su madre le hablaba de él, le inspiraba orgullo, felicidad por ser su hija. Si Sakura quiso que Sarada respetara la figura de su padre a pesar de estar ausente, entonces lo consiguió; incluso, llegó a respetar más a su padre que a su madre. Empero – y afortunadamente a pensamiento de Sarada – ese sentimiento no había durado más de un par de días. Nunca esperó ese comportamiento por parte de Sasuke, y por ella, él podría perderse doce años más; prefería quedarse con su madre y seguir soportando las críticas antes de permitir que ese hombre quisiera formar parte de su pequeña familia.

No tardó mucho para que Boruto, enfadado, siguiera a Sarada para consolarla o insultar al que se decía su padre frente a ella. Sabía que eso no la enfadaría, sino que la relajaría un poco; Boruto siempre conseguía sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Naruto permitió que su hijo saliera del despacho. No tanto por Sarada; lo hacía para hablar con Sasuke. Él tampoco lucía feliz, mantenía el mismo aspecto que su hija o tal vez era peor. Una vez lo miró bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgado y sus ojos reflejaban unas enormes ojeras. Asimismo, en su mirada volvió a encontrar la misma determinación que encontró la última vez que peleó con él. Era aquélla que detonaba dolor casi a la misma cantidad de firmeza. Era evidente que después de hablarle así a Sarada, sólo había roto un poco más su corazón.

— No le dijiste la verdad. — señaló Shikamaru, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Naruto. — Lo hiciste por Pixon, ¿verdad?

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia sus antiguos compañeros de academia. A diferencia de él, ambos parecían rebosantes de salud. Era cierto que Naruto parecía cansado, pero nada que una buena siesta no reparara. No los envidió, por supuesto que no, a pesar de que ellos sí pudieran regresar a casa, besar a sus esposas y abrazar a sus hijos, no los envidió. Sasuke era consciente de que él había hecho un gran sacrificio por su familia; ahora estaban a salvo y él lo sabía. Había protegido a Konoha, sí, era lo que Itachi hubiera querido, sí, pero él sólo veía por Sakura y Sarada, las personas que más amaba en el mundo.

— Hasta que ellos no caigan en el rinnegan, no estarán completamente a salvo. — respondió Sasuke. — Lo mejor por ahora será alejarme de ellas para evitar que las relacionen conmigo.

— ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Sasuke! ¡Son tu familia, dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan te ha esperado durante años y ella…!

— Acerca de ella, quiero que me digas qué es eso acerca de que está enferma. — lo interrumpió.

No le interesaba escuchar el mismo discurso que seguramente Kakashi también le diría cuando lo viera. Tal vez lo mejor fuera resguardarse en las afueras de la aldea para evitar que lo relacionaran con alguien que no fuera Naruto; ese idiota sí sabría defenderse y defender a su familia.

— ¿Ah? Bueno, en realidad — se rascó la cabeza. — Sakura sólo está estresada, 'ttebayo. Hace un par de horas nos llegó la noticia de que en un arrebato de furia había destrozado su casa y que se había desmayado. Eso es lo que le ha ocurrido últimamente: sus desmayos son signo de estrés.

— ¿Sigue trabajando en el hospital?

— A veces hace guardias con Ino. — contestó Shikamaru. — Estaba pagando una casa.

— ¿Qué pasó con la que teníamos?

— Bueno… no es la primera vez que Sakura destroza su casa. — respondió con una traviesa sonrisa. — Aunque a decir verdad, esa ocasión fue porque habían ofendido al clan Uchiha y Kakashi le prohibió responderle como se debía al extranjero. Sakura, entonces, dejó a Sarada en casa de Naruto y destrozó su hogar.

Sasuke imaginó la escena y sonrió. Sakura siempre fue intensa. Cuando se enamoraba, lo hacía intensamente y cuando se enojaba, lo hacía de la misma manera. Le alegraba que su carácter siguiera siendo el mismo. Lo que le preocupaba, evidentemente era el hecho de que Sakura tuviera que doblar turnos para pagar una casa. Se suponía que el ochenta por ciento del sueldo de Sasuke por hacer la muralla de chakra era para Sakura. Sabía que Naruto no le robaba, pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que los vendedores de bienes fueran tan amables con la familia Uchiha. Eso, añadido a las críticas que Sarada había mencionado, seguramente le provocó tal estrés. Sakura, de nuevo, sufría.

Arrugó el entrecejo y, sin despedirse, salió de la habitación. Ignoró por completo las súplicas de Naruto para que se quedara. Necesitaba ver a Sakura, tan siquiera por un momento.

No era el hecho del dinero, ése se lo podría entregar en la casa de Ino o Tsunade, nada de eso; lo que él deseaba era verla. Quería asegurarse de que estaría bien, de que no la perdería por una enfermedad más peligrosa y de que podría defenderse en caso de que la barrera de chakra fallara. Sasuke ya se había prometido que vigilaría de cerca a su familia, necesitaba protegerla, era lo único que le quedaba.

Se subió la capucha de la capa y entró al hospital. Sigiloso como siempre, se acercó a la recepción y en ella le dieron la información que requería para encontrar a Sakura. Pegó el oído a la puerta con el fin de asegurarse de que estaba sola y cuando lo confirmó, abrió la puerta con lentitud: no quería despertarla por si acaso dormía.

En efecto, Sakura se encontraba en la cama, con el rostro ligeramente ladeado a la derecha y con los ojos cerrados. Dormía.

Sasuke se detuvo unos segundos en el umbral de la puerta para admirar a su esposa. En ese rostro tan cansado, debajo de esas ojeras marcadas, debajo de esa respiración acompasada, se encontraba la mujer que lo había querido desde niño, la mujer que lo admiró y lo quiso durante años, la que lo esperó, la que lo comprendió, la que lo escuchó y lo salvó. En esa cama, reposando, estaba la mujer que él amaba.

— Sakura…— susurró mientras se acercaba a ella.

Una vez estuvo a su lado, estiró la mano derecha para rozar la mejilla de Sakura. Tan sólo quería sentirla, saber que era ella, que Sakura por fin estaba frente a él y no en sus sueños. No soportaría otro día sin verla o sentirla. Una vez había pasado meses sin verla y aunque los doce años que pasó fuera de Konoha le parecieron un martirio sin Sakura y Sarada, ahora que estaba de vuelta a la Hoja, no podría tolerar la idea de perderlas de nuevo. Le dolía en el alma tener que alejarse un poco de ambas, pero el pensamiento de que así podría protegerlas, lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Su mejilla seguía siendo suave, Sasuke la sintió y esbozó otra sonrisa. Ésa era Sakura, su Sakura.

No obstante, no contó con que los sentidos ninja de Sakura se despertaran y provocaran en ella un jadeo involuntario que acabó por abrirle los ojos repentinamente. Su rostro giró hasta encontrarse con la mirada asustada de Sasuke.

Sakura parpadeó unos segundos, creyendo que lo que veía era obra de su imaginación, que de nuevo creía ver a Sasuke frente a ella, que de nuevo sus ilusiones y temores la llevaban a alucinar de esa manera. Cuando Shizune volviera, le pediría una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y otro relajante. Necesitaba descansar y dejar de soñar con que Sasuke se encontraría en Konoha. A él todavía le faltaba mucho por hacer, aún no podía regresar.

Empero, por más que parpadeó, la imagen de Sasuke mirándola no se borró. Al contrario, a cada segundo se hacía más lívida; incluso podría apostar que escuchaba los acelerados latidos de Sasuke a su alrededor. Hasta un minuto más tarde, se percató de que lo que veía no era una imagen ilusoria, sino una real. Ese hecho casi la hizo perder la consciencia de nuevo.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke-kun! — exclamó Sakura con la voz alarmada. Rápidamente, antes de que Sasuke pudiera advertirlo, se sentó en la cama y le echó los brazos encima, como si de una cría se tratara.

Sasuke pronto sintió su cuerpo relajarse al mismo tiempo que un calor abrazador recorría su estómago y se dirigía a su columna vertebral con un ligero estremecimiento. Era exactamente la misma sensación que Sakura tenía sobre sí; era la sensación de la añoranza, la adquisición y el cariño palpable.

Sakura se aferró a su cuello mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Sasuke estaba ahí, frente a ella, sintiendo su corazón con el suyo. Sakura no dormiría más con el pesar de su salud en la cabeza, ya podría revisarlo personalmente y cuidarlo. Revisar su alimentación y prepararle una dieta especial para recuperar su peso. Lo cuidaría, lo ayudaría, le daría su vida. Lo amaría.

— Sakura… — murmuró Sasuke, rendido ante la cercanía de su esposa. Finalmente, deslizó sus brazos hasta la espalda de Sakura y la estrechó con fuerza.

Ahora sabía lo que necesitaba de ella, ahora sabía por qué había ido hasta el hospital, ahora comprendía qué era lo que buscaba con esa visita. Sakura poseía en su cuerpo un analgésico y un calor que no encontraría en ningún otro lado. Sus palabras, su voz, siempre habían sido la máquina que lo movía. Ahora lo comprendía. Había extrañado el rostro de Sarada y el amor de Sakura. Había extrañado tanto a su familia que no comprendía cómo había soportado tanto tiempo en soledad.

— Las protegeré, lo prometo. — le dijo en el oído.

Sakura sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al volver a escuchar la voz de su esposo. Seguía siendo tan suave como la seda y tan profunda como la galaxia. Sasuke seguía ahí y eso le agradaba.

— Y nosotras a ti, Sasuke-kun, somos una familia. — contestó ella aferrándose más a su cuello.

Sasuke tuvo que tragar para deshacer el nudo en su garganta que habían provocado las palabras de Sakura. No era precisamente eso lo que Sarada pensaba, ella no podría comprenderlo.

— Por el momento, sólo podré verlas a cierta distancia. — contestó restregando un poco su mejilla sobre el cabello de Sakura. — No las abandonaré, pero tampoco podré ser el padre que Sarada desea. Hasta que Pixon salga del mapa, esto no podrá continuar como quisiera.

Sakura, comprendiendo lo que Sasuke quería decir, simplemente besó su hombro y asintió. Sabía que Sarada podría entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ella tenía sangre de guerrera; sus dos padres habían luchado y no sabían controlar sus impulsos, mucho menos a la hora de luchar. Si Sarada se enteraba de Pixon, era probable que quisiera pelear contra ellos por distanciar a su familia. Sarada era completamente capaz de intentarlo y Boruto la seguiría sin culpa alguna. No podrían contener a dos adolescentes inteligentes y resbaladizos.

— Sólo dame un minuto en esta posición, te lo ruego. — suplicó Sakura enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke. — Un minuto y podré soportar lo que venga.

Sasuke asintió en voz baja, admirando el poder de Sakura. Él no podría soportarlo y lo sabía. El amor de un Uchiha siempre es el más difícil de controlar y no sabía cuánto tiempo podría disfrazar su amor de indiferencia.

Lo cierto era que esa farsa no duraría mucho tiempo.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento muchísimo tardarme tanto en actualizar. Leí todos sus comentarios y, lamento mucho no poderles responder a todos. En cuanto me encuentre con una hora o dos de tiempo, les prometo que responderé todo. De cualquier modo, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. No esperaba recibir tanto con este fanfic, mas les agradezco de corazón.**

**Ahora bien, he visto algunos spoilers del manga dos y no, no queda con mi teoría, pero bah, el show debe continuar. Ojalá no les decepcione mi trabajo pues ya no se basará en la continuación del Gaiden. Será mi imaginación la que se presente en cada capítulo. **

**La verdad, planeaba que Sakura y Sasuke se vieran hasta dentro de uno o dos capítulos, quería centrarme en Sarada y Sasuke, pero la neta me dejé llevar por la cursilería del día - por fin acepté a mi crush como mi novio y pues... - así que no pude evitar crear esa última escena. De todas formas, no creo que se enojen mucho por eso, ¿verdad?**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos pronto.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	4. Madre

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero la historia, sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: el fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**4**

**Madre**

* * *

Boruto le entregó un dango a Sarada al final de su conversación. Sarada sonrió tras recordar que, cuando niños, Sakura hacía dangos para su cumpleaños y los repartía entre los niños. Chōchō decía que lo mejor de las fiestas de cumpleaños era la comida y era por ella que Sakura hacía decenas de dangos. Siempre había sido una mujer muy humilde.

— ¿Estarás bien? — preguntó Boruto caminando a su lado, de camino al hospital. — ¿Te desahogaste lo suficiente?

— ¿Eh? — cuestionó ella después de unos segundos. — Ah, sí. Quiero… quiero ver a mamá. No quiero que se entere de que ese infeliz está en Konoha o sufrirá más.

— ¡Já! ¡Yo mantendré lejos a ese viejo, dattebasa! — aseguró con el puño en lo alto. Se detuvo un segundo a pensar sus palabras. — Pensándolo bien, creo que le diré a Mitsuki para que me ayude, el viejo da algo de miedo… pero no es que yo le tema, claro que no.

Sarada rió. Boruto era un cobarde, dijera lo que dijera, pero así era su amigo. Admitía que pocas veces le agradaba su presencia, mas reconocía que era un gran apoyo. Lo había sido durante esa larga hora en la que pasaron peleando – amistosamente – en el bosque. Él siempre conseguía enaltecer el ánimo de sus amigos y eso era algo que muy pocos podían hacer.

— Nos vemos. — se despidió la niña antes de subir las escaleras de la entrada al hospital. A su lado, cubierto con su capa de viaje, pasó Sasuke Uchiha, mas ella no se percató de su figura.

Sin detenerse a saludar a Shizune o a pedir permiso para entrar a la recámara 126, Sarada corrió la puerta de dicha recámara para ver a su madre. Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la mirada sobre la ventana y los puños apretados alrededor de la colcha. Sarada supo de inmediato, por las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de Sakura, que había llorado. Frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de quién era el culpable.

Avanzó a largas zancadas hasta rodear la cama y exigirle atención a su madre. Sakura de inmediato le sonrió. Era un placer tener frente a ella al fruto de su unión con Sasuke. Cada vez que la veía, cada vez que observaba la profundidad de sus ojos y sus gestos de inconformidad, recordaba a Sasuke. En esa niña veía tanto de sí misma, tanto de Sasuke, que simplemente no podía evitar buscar algo que fuera propio de Sarada. Y lo encontró en su valentía, en su alimentación, en su obsesión por las cosas rojas y en su risa. Sarada era auténtica y eso era lo que más amaba de ella.

Empero, descubrió en sus ojos – que ya podía leer como si se trataran de un libro – que se encontraba enfadada. De inmediato adivinó la razón. Sasuke le había dicho lo que planeaba hacer, lo alejado que estaría durante un tiempo y lo mucho que le dolía esa situación. Sarada, por supuesto, no tenía que saber aquello.

Sakura estiró el brazo izquierdo para acariciar la mejilla de su hija y ésta lo permitió. Un gesto materno siempre ayudaba a sentirse un poco menos decepcionada. Además, ese día, más que cualquier otro, necesitaba de su madre. Era la primera vez que le rompían el corazón y Sakura era la única que sabía cómo repararlo en un santiamén.

— Has llorado, cariño. — le dijo Sakura pasando la yema de su pulgar por los pómulos de Sarada. — No sabes cómo me duele no haber podido evitarlo.

— Tú también lloraste. — respondió Sarada frunciendo aún más el entrecejo. — ¿Fue por él?

— ¿Por él? — repitió sonriendo con tristeza. Por supuesto que le dolía que Sarada llamara así a Sasuke, sobre todo cuando éste había dado todo por su familia. Nuevamente, la vida era injusta con él. — Es tu padre, Sarada. Sasuke-kun es…

— No lo es. — respondió Sarada girando el rostro. — No quiero que lo sea, mamá. Él nos abandonó y no nos quiere.

Sakura la miró mientras ella sorbía la nariz y apretaba los puños hasta romper el palo del dango. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía el rechazo de su padre y le partía el alma no poder explicarle ese asunto. No obstante, su seguridad era primero: Sarada debía permanecer con aquellas dudas.

Empero, Sakura no fue capaz de permitir que su hija se hiciera tanto daño. No, ella no sufriría mientras Sakura pudiera evitarlo; ése era su trabajo como madre. Desde que Sarada era una niña, desde que le salió su primer diente, Sakura hizo todo lo posible por evitarle dolor. Pasó varios días iluminando su mano con ninjutsu médico para aliviar el dolor en las encías de Sarada. Y cuando la niña empezó a caminar, Sakura permaneció frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos, para evitar que Sarada se golpeara al caer. Incluso, cuando Sarada quiso jugar con Boruto a los ninjas, Sakura se unió a sus juegos sólo para cuidarla, aun cuando lo que utilizaban los niños eran shuriken y kunai de plástico. Sakura siempre temió que Sarada sufriera.

La primera vez que Sarada lloró, por haber escuchado en la escuela que su padre era un traidor y que no la quería, Sakura pasó la tarde arrullándola en el sillón mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas del equipo siete. Sarada rió de nuevo, gracias a las palabras de Sakura, gracias a su amor.

Y la primera vez que Sarada golpeó a Inojin porque éste obtuvo la misma insensibilidad de Sai, Sakura no la regañó, pero sí le explicó qué era lo que había hecho mal. Sakura nunca golpeó a su hija, jamás le gritó hasta que escuchó de sus labios dudar que ella fuera esposa de Sasuke, que fuera su madre. Para Sakura, Sarada siempre significó un ser inteligente, un ser capaz de comprender sin necesidad de gritarle, de golpearla. Sarada demostró ser una mujer lista como su madre, atenta como su padre y valiente como ella sola.

Sakura comprendió los titubeos de Sarada, comprendió su intriga, lo comprendió bien. Pero lo que le dolió fue que dudara de ella, de su madre; que después de tanto tiempo, Sarada dudara de sus palabras, de su clan, de su matrimonio. Ése fue un golpe que esperaría de cualquiera, menos de la persona que más amaba; pues el dolor es mucho mayor cuando la persona que amas es la que duda de ti.

— Ven aquí, mi niña. — la llamó, haciéndose a un lado para que Sarada pudiera sentarse a su lado. Ella miró la cama del hospital y accedió. Una vez acomodada a un lado de su madre, Sakura empujó levemente la cabeza de Sarada para que la recargara sobre su hombro. — Comprendo tu dolor y tus dudas, lo hago muy bien. Quisiera poder eliminar ese dolor que oprime tu pecho y te quita el hambre, pero mi ninjutsu no nos ayudará. — comenzó al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el brazo derecho de su hija. — Sin embargo, tengo una solución.

— ¿Y cuál es? ¿Le prohibiste a ese hombre que nos viera? — espetó Sarada aplastando con la mano el dulce que su amigo le había regalado.

— No tiene nada que ver con Sasuke-kun, Sarada. — respondió Sakura tragándose una pequeña carcajada.

— Eso me ayudaría mucho a olvidar el dolor.

— Seguro que no lo haría. No, lo que yo te propongo es algo mucho más divertido, algo que estoy segura te fascinará.

— ¿Y qué es? — cuestionó Sarada mirándola con interés.

Le sorprendía su capacidad para sonreír así. Hacía unos minutos habría jurado que Sakura estaba muy triste, su mirada estaba muy apagada, a Sarada le resultaba difícil creer que esa misma mujer fuera la que ahora sonreía llena de esperanza. Sarada no sólo admiraba a su madre por su increíble poder, sino por la alegría que sentía, la felicidad que era capaz de emanar, la bondad en sus palabras y acciones. Sarada admiraba a su madre por ser lo que era, por ser una madre y un padre, por ser la mejor médico de Konoha y por ser parte del legendario equipo siete.

— ¡Un maratón de películas de vaqueros! — exclamó Sakura alzando el brazo libre. — Sé que amas esas películas y que si fuera por ti, las verías durante un mes entero. Prepararemos bocadillos y nos pondremos el pijama desde antes de que el sol se oculte para que no tengamos que detener el maratón para cambiarnos. Podrás dormir en mi habitación y…

— Ma-mamá… — la llamó Sarada con una enorme sonrisa de burla. Sakura dejó de hablar para escuchar a su hija. — Eso suena muy bien, en serio que sí, pero ¿en qué casa haremos ese maratón si ya has destruido la nuestra?

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron aún más tras recordar ese acontecimiento tan terrible. Ahora sabía por qué Sasuke le había dejado una imposible cantidad de dinero en la cómoda: debían comprar otra casa. No obstante, una casa no se llenaba sólo con dos personas y mucho amor, necesitaban comprar ropa, muebles y la colección de películas de vaqueros que Sarada compró con sus ahorros.

— Oh, es cierto. — admitió antes de soltar una gran carcajada, que Sarada imitó. A pesar de todas sus virtudes, Sakura podía ser un tanto distraída. — Bueno, bueno, entonces le pediré a Shizune que nos traiga una pantalla a la habitación y así veremos el canal de acción, ¿qué te parece? Si tenemos suerte, veremos alguna de vaqueros.

— ¿No te darán de alta hoy?

— Sí, claro, pero ser yo tiene sus ventajas. Además, me da flojera levantarme a buscar una casa. Ya lo haremos mañana o pasado mañana, hoy sólo quiero hacerte olvidar ese dolor.

Sarada no respondió. En cambio, examinó la mirada de su madre mientras ella le relataba una de sus aventuras con Sai cuando eran más jóvenes. Había algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza, le inspiraba amor. Esa mujer, tan fuerte como delicada, era su más grande admiración. No entendía cómo era que podía recuperarse tan rápidamente de un dolor tan grande como el que seguramente Sasuke le provocó, pero no iba a ahondar en esa duda. Lo único que quería hacer era devolverle el amor profesado por Sakura.

No importaba lo que sintiera Sasuke por ellas, Sakura y Sarada mantenían una conexión muy especial.

Sasuke, agazapado sobre un techo paralelo al hospital, miró a su hija rodear con un abrazo el cuello de su madre y la expresión de sorpresa de ésta. Suspiró agradecido. Aceptar su amor por Sakura había sido su mejor decisión en la vida: sólo ella podría educar a una Uchiha, sólo Sakura era capaz de hacer feliz a un Uchiha y sólo Sakura podría ser la madre de Sarada.

Sasuke apretó el manojo de cerezos que tenía en la mano y luego lo dejó ir. Esperaba que muy pronto pudiera estar en esa familia, que pronto pudiera estrecharlas en un fuerte abrazo. Sasuke ansiaba por demostrarles cuánto las amaba.

En ese momento, sintió en su rinnegan una alteración dentro de la capa de chakra.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**¡Poooor fin! Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Honestamente, mi tiempo lo dediqué a los proyectos finales y exámenes de la facultad, pero valió la pena salirme un poquito de mis historias. Sin embargo, al fin estoy libre, así que a partir del jueves siguiente, volveré a actualizar como de costumbre, con mis fanfics _Los tres cuarzos_ y _Artis gratia ars_. Ya saben, éste fanfic se actualizará cuando pueda, sin que pasen dos semanas desde la última actualización. **

**Respecto a este capítulo: nuevamente tuve que cambiar mi trama original por cuestiones personales. Ya les dije que el nacimiento del fanfic se dio por la poca fe de algunas SasuSaku en el manga, y este capítulo también se inspiró en ellas. ****También, le conté a mi madre lo que pasó en el manga, me preguntó si yo creía que Karin era madre de Sarada y le dije que no. Ella sonrió y me explicó que ninguna mujer que amara a alguien o se obsesionara con alguien del mismo modo que Karin con Sasuke, podría permitir que otra mujer criara a su hija. Asimismo, Sakura tiene mucho valor como para aceptar a Sasuke si éste le dijera: "Ahí te dejo a mi hija, nos vemos luego; voy por cigarros." Yo me eché a reír y ella me abrazó antes de repetirme que me ama. De inmediato, se me vino a la cabeza la relación entre Sarada y Sakura, una relación que va más allá de dos ninjas. Son madre e hija, tanto biológica como sentimentalmente. **

**Así que no duden, queridas lectoras. Ya se ha sobrevivido a dos intentos de asesinato, no pueden caer por esta tontería. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	5. Niño

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: el fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**5**

**Niño**

En cuanto sintió la actividad dentro de su rinnegan, Sasuke saltó a tierra firme y se apresuró hacia la torre del hokage. Era su deber informarle a Naruto lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que por mucho tiempo temieron escuchar: había llegado Pixon.

Sin embargo, percibió el seguimiento de un ninja inexperto a sus espaldas y se detuvo. Apenas giró el rostro para ver el rostro del hijo de Naruto oculto detrás de un bote de basura. Suspiró; le gustaba creer que él mismo no había sido tan patético como ese enano.

— Si sales ahora, no utilizaré el amaterasu contra ti, niño. — aseguró aburrido.

Escuchó un fuerte gemido de frustración antes de que Boruto saliera de su escondite con las manos en los bolsillos. Sasuke percibió en él muchos rasgos de Naruto, pero su nariz y la forma de sus ojos se asemejaban más a Hinata. Se preguntó, de repente, qué estilo habría heredado.

— Sólo quería saber qué hacías. — dijo el niño, sin siquiera mirarlo e inflando los cachetes cual niño de ocho años. Tal y como Sasuke lo hacía cuando se indignaba con Itachi.

— Hmph, cosas que no entenderías. Vete a casa. — ordenó dándose la vuelta para continuar con su camino.

— ¿Por qué los adultos creen que los niños no vamos a entender nada? ¿Acaso no fueron niños, dattebasa? ¿Acaso no sintieron la misma curiosidad? — preguntó Boruto siguiendo de cerca a Sasuke, quien se recordaba una y otra vez que debía ser paciente con ese enano, que sólo era un niñito, un ser ingenuo con un padre ingenuo y un futuro ingenuo.

— No. — mintió. Por supuesto que sí había sido así, por supuesto que quiso inmiscuirse en asuntos que parecían no competerle y por supuesto que también siguió a un adulto para obtener información de él. Y por supuesto que falló en esa ocasión.

— Papá dice que eres un aguafiestas… yo opino lo mismo.

Sasuke se detuvo de nuevo, provocando que Boruto se estrellara de lleno en su espalda. Ese pequeño malandrín era mucho más insistente y desesperante de lo que esperaba. No recordaba que Naruto fuera así a su edad… y ya era bastante desesperante a los doce años.

— El cuerpo calcinado de un niño es muy fácil de ocultar, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

— Sigo siendo el hijo de tu mejor amigo, no podrías matarme. — atajó Boruto, seguro de sí mismo.

— No abuses de tu condición. — advirtió Sasuke retomando por segunda vez su camino. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener de mí? — cuestionó, admitiendo por fin la compañía del menor.

— Sólo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, 'ttebasa. — contestó con una sonrisa, satisfecho de caminar a un lado de Sasuke.

— Hmph. — contestó, dándole a entender que lo escucharía.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la aldea? ¿Qué misión tenías? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Alguna vez viste a Sarada en estos años? ¿Por qué no la buscaste? ¿Qué harás para que deje de odiarte? ¿Y qué…?

— Dijiste una pregunta. — lo interrumpió Sasuke.

— Sí, puedes escoger una de todas las que hice.

Sasuke lo miró como si hubiera enloquecido. Boruto siguió caminando sin preocupación alguna. Parecía que realmente hablaba en serio. Sasuke, aturdido por su respuesta, se preguntó si siempre era así con los demás. Le sorprendería que tuviera amigos de ser ése el caso; nadie podría soportarlo. Entonces, recordó que había defendido a Sarada y que ésta había aceptado de buena gana su consuelo; parecía que ella sí lo soportaba. Volvió a suspirar; parecía que los Uchiha estaban destinados a tolerar a los Uzumaki.

— No tienes nada que ver con el tema que trataré con tu padre, no me sigas. — ordenó mientras subía las escaleras largas de la torre.

No obstante, Boruto lo siguió fervientemente. No dejaría que se fuera de una manera fácil. Boruto era obstinado en lo que deseaba y en ese mismo instante, lo único que deseaba era comprender al padre de Sarada. Desde pequeños, habían compartido la soledad paterna, pero a diferencia de él, Sarada desconocía casi por completo a su padre; apenas sabía su nombre y poseía una foto familiar.

Boruto, en el momento cuando había reconocido al hombre en el despacho del hokage, quiso preguntarle muchas cosas – además de golpearlo – acerca de su abandono. Era normal que sintiera esa curiosidad por un ninja que era la leyenda viva, junto con la madre de Sarada y el mismo hokage. Y no descansaría hasta obtener mínimo una respuesta de él.

Sasuke procuró ignorar al molesto niño que corría a su lado: tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender. No era que le desagradara en demasía la compañía de Boruto, simplemente no tenía experiencia para tratar con los niños. Durante sus viajes, procuró ser amable con ellos, pero no consiguió más que desesperarse. Sarada fue la única bebé que pudo cargar sin asustarla o asustarse. Entre ellos existió una conexión especial, una conexión que esperaba continuara pues fue por Sakura y por ella que él se ausentó tanto tiempo de Konoha.

Caminó a paso veloz hacia la puerta del despacho y una vez frente a ella, tomó la chaqueta de Boruto y lo alzó de la misma. El niño empezó a patalear y a exigir que lo bajara, mas Sasuke lo recargó en la pared contraria antes de clavar dos kunai entre su ropa, asegurándose de que el niño no pudiera seguirlo hasta el interior de la oficina. Boruto, con los pies colgando y los brazos extendidos a causa de los kunai, le aseguró que se arrepentiría.

Enseguida, Sasuke continuó su recorrido y se adentró, sin siquiera avisar, en el despacho. Naruto, Shikamaru y Konohamaru hablaban de algo acerca de una misión. Los tres fijaron su mirada en Sasuke y éste, acostumbrado a la atención, ignoró a Konohamaru y se adelantó hacia Naruto.

— La capa tiene interacción. Es probable que Pixon esté en el genjutsu, pero necesito un escuadrón para terminar con esto. — se apresuró a explicar. Konohamaru abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No sólo era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke en muchos años, sino que también era la primera vez que oía hablar de ese tema que Naruto quiso ocultarle.

— Llamaré a Ino y Chōji para que se reúnan conmigo. — dijo Shikamaru.

— Sakura será un… — continuó Naruto, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

— Sakura sigue en el hospital, no quiero que interfiera en esto; podría ser peligroso.

— Entonces Lee. Nosotros seis iremos al interior de la capa y Sai, Tenten y Temari nos resguardarán desde el exterior, dattebayo. Necesitamos ninjas de largo alcance fuera de la cúpula. — dijo con una mano en la barbilla, pensando en su improvisada estrategia.

Sasuke y Shikamaru asintieron, pero Konohamaru preguntó qué podría hacer él. Naruto lo escrutó con la mirada antes de sonreír.

— Tú cuidarás de los demás en la aldea.

— Quieres decir que cuidaré que tu hijo no haga estupideces en tu ausencia. — corrigió Konohamaru, enojado. Naruto rió.

— Sólo que no incendie Konoha, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. Ese enano sí podría conseguir lo que Naruto decía; ya había logrado incendiar la propia cabeza de Sasuke en menos de un minuto.

* * *

Boruto se sacudió interminablemente hasta que la tela de su ropa crujió. Encontró ahí una salida y siguió moviéndose. Unos segundos más tarde, ya se encontraba en el suelo. Se sobó las rodillas golpeadas antes de pegar la oreja en la puerta. Quería averiguar qué era lo que había mantenido al padre de Sarada fuera de la aldea y al suyo fuera de casa durante los previos doce años. Dejó escapar una pequeña maldición al sólo oír la tarea de Konohamaru.

Se separó del portón para luego caminar fuera de la torre, pensando en lo que ocurriría más tarde, en lo que los "adultos" se inmiscuirían. Intentó recordar alguna palabra de su padre que lo delatara, que le diera indicios de a dónde ir.

Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de averiguar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero no vio cambios. Llegó hasta la salida de Konoha y miró a los guardias, bastante ancianos como para impedir que alguien se escabullera. Sin embargo, no jugó con su suerte; simplemente, saltó hacia el árbol más cercano y se recostó sobre la rama más ancha. Una vez, cuando Shikamaru habló con él, le confesó que cuando niño le gustaba observar las nubes, creer que algún día su vida sería así de tranquila; le dijo que había soñado con casarse con una mujer linda y tranquila, tener dos hijos, trabajar sin preocupaciones y pasar sus años sin más trompicones. Empero, era evidente que nada de eso se había cumplido… excepto, claro, tener una esposa linda, aunque no fuera nada tranquila.

Boruto no pensaba en eso cuando veía las nubes, él prefería simplemente arrullarse con las formas que poseían. Y con este pensamiento, Boruto se sumió en un agradable sueño. Ignoró los movimientos que se realizaron justo en la puerta de Konoha, ignoró a los ninjas que pasaron debajo de donde él se encontraba e incluso ignoró el grito de frustración de su padre al no saber la localización de su primogénito.

Lo que no pudo ignorar fue la voz de Sasuke llamando perdedor al hokage. Por alguna razón, esa palabra lo sacó del sueño. Boruto miró hacia la salida de la aldea y se encontró con su padre en modo sennin y con Sasuke, mirando de reojo el árbol donde se encontraba, escondido. Shikamaru se hallaba a un lado de ambos, mirando a la nada. Supo que lo habían encontrado cuando Naruto saltó, como si repentinamente hubiese encontrado un tesoro. Shikamaru emitió un respingo.

— ¡Boruto! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! — preguntó Naruto señalando el árbol.

El niño, sin deseos de discutir, bajó tranquilamente de su escondite. Bostezó antes de mirar a los adultos frente a él.

— Estaba durmiendo, dattebasa.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste de la torre? — preguntó Sasuke.

— Porque no me gusta que se burlen de mi tamaño y porque no voy a incendiar Konoha. Prefiero dormir. — contestó cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Ahora comprendía lo estúpidamente obstinado que podía ser ese niño. Sería un gran ninja cuando madurara.

— De acuerdo, ve a casa. — le dijo Naruto antes de sacudir su cabello con cariño, pero Boruto se hizo a un lado, terminando con el gesto de su padre. Sasuke no pasó por alto aquella acción. — Cuida de tu madre y tus hermanas, ¿está bien? Estaré de regreso para la cena, 'ttebayo. — prometió.

— ¿La cena de pasado mañana o de la siguiente semana, viejo embustero? — espetó.

— Boruto, no sé qué quieres…

— ¡Naruto! ¡Tenemos problemas, son más de lo que esperaba! — dijo Sasuke percibiendo una gran cantidad de enemigos en su escudo. — Están despertando.

— ¿Quiénes están despertando? — cuestionó Boruto, curioso.

— ¡Ve a casa! — ordenaron sus tres acompañantes antes de dar la cara a la puerta.

Boruto observó cómo resplandecía el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke y comprendió que su poder ocular los llevaría a otro lado. Vio la mano de Naruto colocarse sobre el hombro de Sasuke al mismo tiempo que Shikamaru tomaba con dos dedos parte de la tela de la capa.

Boruto, sin pensar en las consecuencias y justo cuando parecían desvanecerse en un remolino, saltó a la espalda de Sasuke, quien se tambaleó al sentir los brazos y piernas del niño alrededor de su cuerpo.

— ¡Boruto! — alcanzó a gritar en medio de la transportación.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, llegué a olvidarme un poco de este fanfic. Las cosas en el Gaiden avanzaron bonito y, de verdad, no supe cómo continuar con este fanfic. Afortunadamente, una cuestión en una página de facebok me dio un tiro en la cabeza y me ayudó a retomar lo que había dejado. **

**Revisando el borrador que hice hace tiempo, no queda mucho del fanfic, así que procuraré no volver a dejarlo. No prometo días de actualización, pero… será pronto. **

**Por otro lado, sé que este asunto de Boruto anda de moda por su nuevo tráiler y eso… honestamente no esperaba que se juntara con el capítulo. Más que el asunto de Naruto y su hijo, mi intención es expresar lo que yo quisiera para la relación maestro y alumno entre Sasuke y Boruto. Ya saben, cursilerías mías. **

**El siguiente capítulo será emocionante y, en lo que pueda, meteré a Mitsuki. Nunca he trabajado con ese niño por las dudas interminables que tengo sobre ese muchacho, pero haré lo mejor que pueda con él. **

**Les agradezco mucho el apoyo que le han dado al fanfic y agradezco también a los administradores de la página **Sasusaku Eternal Love** por la nominación. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos muy pronto. **

**Andreea Maca.**


	6. Domo

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me értenecen; pero la historia, sí. **

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: el fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden.**

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**6**

**Domo**

Cuando estaba por cumplir los once años, su padre le dijo que tendría que vivir en Konoha durante un tiempo para formarse como un ninja poderoso como lo era él. Le habló de sus misiones y logros cuando fue un ninja de la Hoja y le aseguró que él podría ser uno de los sanin de su generación. Mitsuki, guiado por sus deseos de reformar a los ninjas y pertenecer a Konoha, entró a la aldea sonriente y ligeramente ególatra con sus compañeros. Desde siempre, demostró con orgullo su misticismo y seguridad que tenía ante cualquier adversidad.

Por supuesto, lo que menos esperaba concebir en ese mundo ninja era terminar haciéndole un favor al hokage, cuidando a su hija. Le habían hablado de perseguir gatos, de pasear perros y de encontrar mapas en un desierto, pero nadie le mencionó que tendría que sentarse frente a una diminuta mesa y recibir el té de una niñita de aproximadamente siete años que sólo hablaba de cosas que él no entendía. Sólo sabía que no era precisamente eso lo que esperaba mientras los demás seguramente se prepararían para el examen que les daría su banda como ninjas. Ya veía a Boruto entrenando en el bosque, como cualquier fuerte ninja; o a Sarada con su madre, frente a un enorme pedazo de carne que ambas destrozaban con su increíble control de chakra. Y luego estaba él, tomando el invisible té de Himawari para que el hokage se sintiera seguro mientras su esposa resolvía un trato con la aldea de las Rocas y él permanecía en la oficina. Claro, como si Boruto no pudiera hacerse cargo de su propia hermana.

No era que Himawari le desagradara, era que había esperado que Taka lo visitara para entrenar con ellos.

Recargó los codos en la mesita mientras Himawari le hablaba de las increíbles hazañas de Hanabi, su tía. Mitsuki estuvo tentado a preguntarle por qué esa mujer no podía cuidar de su sobrina, si tan poderosa era. Mas se abstuvo: Himawari no era la culpable de que él hubiera accedido a los caprichos repentinos del hokage.

— ¿Tú tienes una tía como la mía? ¿Explosiva, poderosa y humilde, Mitsuki-chan? — preguntó Himawari.

— ¿Hum?… No, mi tía no es humilde. — respondió pensando en Karin, quien aunque no era parte de su familia sanguínea, siempre lo había tratado como su sobrino, al igual que Jūgo y Suigetsu. — ¿No quieres hacer algo más, Himawari? — preguntó estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, escucharon un ruido terriblemente fuerte que vino antes de una sacudida. Mitsuki tomó a Himawari del brazo mientras ambos se ponían de pie y soportaban el movimiento terrestre que ejercía sobre Konoha un enorme domo azul marino. Poco a poco, fue creándose una semi esfera que apagó la luz solar, dejando a los habitantes de la Hoja en una oscuridad símil a la nocturna.

Algo no marchaba bien y Mitsuki no era el único que lo había pensado.

— Papá… — murmuró Himawari, asiéndose de la ropa de su protector.

Mitsuki la miró de reojo mientras pensaba qué podría hacer. Sabía que la aldea estaba en peligro, pero no podía dejar a Himawari sola: era demasiado pequeña para quedarse sola en casa y cuidar de sí misma. Sin embargo, Mitsuki sabía que él poseía la fortaleza para ayudar a los ninjas de la Hoja.

Finalmente, se hincó de espaldas a Himawari y le hizo una seña para que se montara sobre él.

— No te bajes en ningún momento, vamos a ver a tu padre. — le dijo.

Himawari obedeció de inmediato y un segundo más tarde de haberse colocado sobre Mitsuki, éste saltó de techo en techo hasta llegar a la torre del hokage. No pudo evadir la sorpresa al ver a Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura y Sarada derrumbando la puerta del despacho del hokage. Himawari escondió su rostro para evitar que el polvo levantado tras los golpes de las cuatro ninjas llegara a sus ojos.

— Naruto no está aquí. — dijo Tsunade, enfadada. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— Ese domo no tiene buena pinta, tal vez Naruto esté en alguna de los extremos de la aldea. — sugirió Shizune.

— Separémonos. — ordenó Sakura. — Tsunade-shizou, usted vaya al norte; Shizune, al este; Sarada, al sur y yo iré al oeste… ¿Tú quién eres? — preguntó mirando a Mitsuki.

Mitsuki sonrió, pensando que aún enojada, Sakura era muy bella.

— Es un compañero mío, es de otra aldea. — explicó Sarada.

— Mitsuki. — agregó el aludido.

— Bien, acompaña a Sarada y no descuides a Himawari. — dijo Tsunade, sin perder el tiempo.

Mitsuki asintió.

— ¿Qué haremos si no encontramos al Séptimo? — cuestionó Sarada, preparada para saltar.

— Improvisar. — contestó Mitsuki, jalándola de la muñeca.

Y así, los cinco ninjas se dirigieron a su destino. Sakura prometió que no permitiría que su hija estuviera en peligro, mientras que Shizune y Tsunade juraron proteger a la aldea con sus vidas. Para Sarada y Mitsuki, aquella aventura resultaría completamente nueva, pero no esperaban decepcionar a alguien.

Himawari se asió con más fuerza a Mitsuki para evitar caerse ante la velocidad que llevaban. Empero, Mitsuki la sorprendió al tomarla de la cintura y detenerse en un tejado, el cual, Himawari reconoció como el hogar de su tía y su abuelo. Mitsuki, ante la mirada escéptica de ambas mujeres, estiró sus brazos hasta dejar a Himawari en el suelo donde Hinata había entrenado en mil ocasiones. Mitsuki se atrevió a estirar aún más sus extremidades para golpear un ventanal y llamar la atención de los Hyuga que ahí se encontraban. Una vez se aseguró de que Himawari estaba a salvo, se despidió de la niña con un ligero revoloteo en su cabello y continuó con su camino. Sarada, un tanto extrañada por su "habilidad", lo siguió sin saber qué decirle. A decir verdad, Mitsuki nunca había demostrado su elasticidad en clases. Tenía una buena puntería y un manejo de chakra aceptable; no había necesitado hacer nada más que sobrevivir en la academia. Por supuesto que, en ese momento, a Sarada le asombró verlo estirarse de esa forma tan… tétrica.

— ¿Quiénes son tus padres? — preguntó Sarada, sin poder controlar la curiosidad que la llenó desde que lo vio hacer tan cosa. Mitsuki sonrió; ya había esperado que Sarada mencionara algo acerca de lo que acababa de ver.

— Supongo que no importa. — musitó, alzándose de hombros. — Sólo importa que no me siento solo.

— Pero vives solo.

— No, no lo hago. La conexión de una familia no permite que estés solo nunca. Puede ser que no vea muy seguido a mi familia, pero eso no quiere decir que no estén al pendiente de mí y me quieran. — dijo, mirándola de reojo. — Todos los padres son así.

Sarada sintió el golpe en su orgullo al percibir que Mitsuki no había dicho lo último sólo como un agregado, sino que se había dado cuenta de que Sarada tenía un problema familiar. Uno que específicamente tenía que ver con la soledad y el cariño de un padre.

— ¿Qué te hace decir algo así con esa seguridad? — inquirió, apretando los puños. Se negaba a creer que, después de todo, Sasuke también formara parte de los padres que amaban a sus hijos.

— ¿Qué te hace a ti dudar de mis palabras? Tu padre debe estar protegiéndote en este momento. — se aventuró a decir, a pesar de desconocer los acontecimientos que sucedieron esa misma mañana.

— No, no lo está haciendo. Nos oculta y se oculta de nosotras; nos ha abandonado y no quiere vernos, siquiera. — respondió, desviando el rostro para evitar que Mitsuki la viera llorar. — No todos los padres quieren a sus hijos; el Séptimo también ha abandonado a Boruto y a Himawari.

— Si los hubiera abandonado, no se habría preocupado de que Himawari tuviera con quién jugar a la casa del té; tampoco se esmeraría por hacer un trabajo impecable para cuidar a Boruto y a Hinata-san. No sé qué es lo que haga tu padre, pero es famoso por amar en demasía; no eres una excepción y tu madre tampoco. — aseveró con una sonrisa que Sarada no percibió. — Aunque no lo veas todos los días a un lado de ti, sólo basta con que sientas su cariño, sientas su protección a tu alrededor. — alzó la mirada hacia el domo, como si adivinara lo que lo había provocado. — Cuando lo sientas arder en tu corazón, no volverás a dudar de lo que siente un padre por sus hijos.

Sarada se mordió el labio tras escucharlo. No quería creer que lo que decía Mitsuki era real, porque entonces ella habría lastimado el corazón de su padre y una parte de ella se culpaba por ello. No obstante, recordó las mil ocasiones en las que Sarada le preguntó a su madre por Sasuke, recordó cuántas sonrisas Sakura le había dedicado al hablar de él. Recordó el cariño con el que Sakura mencionaba el nombre de su marido y recordó lo feliz que era a pesar de que varios en la aldea creyeran que habían sido dejadas. Sarada se percató de que lo único que arruinaba la felicidad de Sakura era que Sarada no se sentía de la misma manera que ella; que Sarada no comprendía aquella conexión, que Sarada no entendía como ella lo que era el amor de una familia.

Y entonces Sarada rememoró los golpes que le dio a Sasuke en el despacho de Naruto, rememoró cuánto le permitió atacarlo y rememoró su rostro, casi afligido al reconocerla. Entonces, Sarada se dijo que ese hombre, tan callado y reservado como le habían dicho, podría quererla, podría quererla a ella y a Sakura.

Un calor que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que hasta ese momento sintió, recorrió su espalda y sus piernas, asentándose en su corazón. Casi sin poder creerlo, Sarada sintió dos latidos además del suyo; y los reconoció como los de sus padres.

— ¿Quieres detenerte? — preguntó Mitsuki al verla llorar.

Sarada se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano izquierda y negó.

— Aún no. — respondió.

Mitsuki vio en ese momento cómo los ojos de Sarada cambiaban y cómo, de un momento a otro, se volvían rojos. Su padre ya le había explicado que eso podía pasar, que eso que había despertado era el kekkei genkai de la familia Uchiha: el sharingan.

— Bien. — contestó, orgulloso por ver el nuevo viento en Konoha.

* * *

Boruto, agazapado en la espalda de Sasuke de la misma forma que Himawari con Mitsuki minutos atrás, soltó un pequeño grito de terror cuando vio a uno de los enemigos lanzarles diversos kunai, que Sasuke desvió con su katana.

— Cierra la boca, niño. — ordenó Sasuke. — Y no asomes la cabeza.

— Sasuke, tienes que regresar a Boruto a Konoha. — dijo Naruto antes de preparar un ōdama rasengan contra otro enemigo.

— No puedo distraerme. — contestó con simpleza.

— ¡Tendrás que hacerlo; es mi hijo, teme! — bramó Naruto atestándole a uno de los ninjas contra los que peleaban, mandándolo lejos de ellos.

Sasuke, sin esperar a recibir una advertencia del actual hokage, se colocó detrás de Naruto y tomó a Boruto con ambas manos. Empero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, recibió un golpe en la espalda con un jutsu que no conocía. Boruto lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie, pero cuando Sasuke intentó mirarlo; se percató de que no podía ver nada: aquel jutsu maldito lo había cegado.

— Naruto, ¡Naruto! — gritó, aferrándose a los hombros del niño frente a él.

— ¡¿Qué esperas, teme?! — respondió Naruto, a medio metro de él, sin darse cuenta de que las pupilas de Sasuke paseaban sin fijarse en un punto exacto.

— ¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Me han cegado! ¡No puedo utilizar el sharingan ni el rinnegan! — vociferó.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento tardar tanto en publicar este fanfic. Aunque no lo crean, es sumamente difícil hacerlo. Y luego con todos esos spoilers y demás, termino por revolverme. Lo bueno es que he decidido no mirar más allá y hacer lo que desde el principio tenía en mente. **

**Les dije que aparecería Mitsuki y aquí está. No crean que pondré alguna pareja para Sarada en este fanfic; Mitsuki sólo será su compañero y era importante en la trama por el asunto de los padres. Uno de los spoilers que leí me ayudaron a crear este capítulo. Y, bueno, aún así, Boruto no parece estar muy lejos de ellos, teniendo en cuenta que puede estar en cualquier parte del domo. **

**Ahora, con lo último: me parece que sí es algo complejo, ¿no? Si Sasuke se queda ciego, ¿quién carajos los va a sacar de ahí? Ya veremos qué sucede. Por lo pronto, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

**No prometo actualizar más seguido por asuntos escolares, pero sí les aseguro que no abandonaré la historia. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

**Andreea Maca. **


	7. Valentía

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero la historia, sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: el fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**7**

**Valentía**

Sakura, ya frente al domo que cubría Konoha, sintió en su pecho una fuerte punzada. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba y qué era lo que debía hacer. Giró el rostro para ver a los ninjas que la siguieron. No reconocía el rostro de ninguno, pero sí los ubicó por las veces en las que los había atendido en el hospital. Unos llevaban todavía una venda en el brazo o en los tobillos: eran ninjas que darían la vida por salvar su hogar.

— ¿Alguien de aquí es un ninja sensor? — preguntó sin miramientos.

— ¡Yo! — dijo una muchacha no mayor de catorce años. Tenía una gorra en la cabeza y un cuaderno en la mano izquierda. — ¿Qué busco?

— Al chakra más poderoso dentro del domo. No creo que lo reconozcas, pero quiero que me digas dónde está mi esposo. — dijo Sakura, recibiendo expresiones de sorpresa a su alrededor: nadie se había enterado que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a la aldea. — ¡Ahora! — ordenó.

La muchacha se acercó a Sakura y, con un poco de miedo, posó su mano izquierda en el domo. De inmediato, sintió una fuerza que la empujó hacia atrás. Sakura la tomó de los hombros para evitar que se cayera; quiso decirle que se apartara, pero la ninja volvió a intentarlo. Con un gemido de dolor, soportó el chakra incompatible con ella, que le dio un gran fuerte de cabeza.

Empero, la ninja toleró aquel dolor para servir a una de las mujeres más poderosas del país, sino es que la más poderosa. A pesar de escuchar muchas veces su historia, su trágico matrimonio, Kiroko, la ninja en cuestión, no dudó de su fuerza y de su valentía. Ser madre y padre de una niña no era nada sencillo y Kiroko la admiraba más por eso.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el calor de la sangre escurrir de su nariz y se concentró. Ubicó varios cuerpos con chakra, ubicó el chakra de Shikamaru Nara y ubicó al enemigo de éste. Asimismo, encontró un chakra infantil; estaba segura de que se trataba de un niño. Y, debajo de éste, moviéndose con torpeza, se encontraba un cuerpo con un chakra enorme, poderoso y embriagante. Era él: era Sasuke Uchiha.

— Lo encontré. Está a veinte metros al oeste, no se encuentra débil aunque parece que ha perdido estabilidad. Un niño está sobre sus hombros. — dijo Kiroko, retirando la mano del domo, agotada. Sakura y otro muchacho la ayudaron a sentarse sobre el suelo. — ¿Qué piensa hacer, Sakura-sama? — preguntó limpiándose la nariz.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Sabes quién es? — cuestionó Sakura, preocupada porque Sarada estuviera ahí.

— No-no lo reconocí.

Sakura apretó los puños antes de virar y encarar al domo.

— Voy a entrar. — dijo, segura de lo que quería. Su marido estaba dentro, peleando. De nuevo arriesgando su vida, de nuevo arriesgando todo por la aldea que tanto amó Itachi. De nuevo aunque la aldea no lo reconociera como un héroe.

— ¡Pero, Sakura-san! ¡El domo está protegido por un chakra muy poderoso! El sólo tocarlo me causó esto. Únicamente pueden ingresar las personas que lo hayan creado. — gritó Kiroko, tomándola por el tobillo. — No puede hacerlo. Piense en su hija, por favor.

— En ella pienso. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la familia Uchiha se reunió. Este día todo el dolor terminará. — prometió Sakura antes de deshacerse del agarre de la ninja.

Con firmeza, dio un paso hacia el domo, sin temor de que éste le hiciera daño. La persona que creó eso había sido su esposo y lo hizo para protegerla a ella y a Sarada. Era evidente quiénes podían cruzar el camino sin seguir ningún peligro.

/*/•/*/•/*/

Por otro lado, Sarada, quien cayó al suelo luego de sentir sobre el pecho un piquete muy agudo, miró el domo. Sabía qué había dentro, sabía quién estaba dentro y, por alguna razón, también sabía qué era lo que haría al respecto.

Ignoró los cuidados de Mitsuki hacia ella, ignoró sus preguntas y simplemente se levantó.

— ¿Qué haces? No lo toques. — dijo Mitsuki sosteniendo su muñeca para evitar que su compañera de clase cometiera una imprudencia. — No sabes lo que es.

Sarada parpadeó antes de sentir una extraña sensación en sus ojos. Unas delgadas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas mientras su vista se aclaraba. Sin comprenderlo del todo, Sarada miró a Mitsuki para que él le confirmara lo que ella creía que había sucedido. Vio en los ojos de su acompañante la sorpresa.

— Sharingan. — murmuró Mitsuki, soltándola. — Es tu padre, ¿verdad?

Sarada asintió.

— Tengo que salvarlo, algo le ha sucedido. — respondió volviendo a estirar su mano para tocar el domo. Esta vez, Mitsuki no hizo nada para impedirlo.

Un momento antes de que la piel de Sarada rosara con aquella textura azulada, Sarada tragó saliva. De inmediato, el piquete en su pecho le indicó que debía apresurarse: no sólo se trataba de su padre, sino que ahora también su madre se había involucrado.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sarada presionó sobre el domo.

La reacción de éste fue inmediata. Como si se tratara de un poder ajeno al que cualquier ninja conoce, el color del domo cambió paulatinamente, naciendo de la palma de la niña. Un rojo intenso, un rojo que no aterrorizaba, sino que calmaba, se fue extendiendo por la media circunferencia. Mitsuki, admirado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y observó el cambio.

Sarada, sin girar el rostro ni desviar su mirada de su palma, frunció el entrecejo. Y una vez el rojo se apoderó del domo, Sarada se introdujo, sin miedo, al interior del mismo. Mitsuki sólo pudo percibir cómo la espalda de Sarada, el símbolo Uchiha, desaparecía.

— Ve con cuidado, Sarada. — musitó, orgulloso por ver el cambio instantáneo no sólo en el domo y en las perspectivas que éste causó en los habitantes de la Hoja, sino en Sarada al arriesgarse a lo desconocido para salvar a su familia, a sus padres.

Porque aunque Mitsuki no lo dijera, él conocía a los Uchiha, conocía sus defectos, conocía sus afectos, conocía su pasado y su presente. Admiraba su poder pero, más que eso, admiraba su capacidad para sentir. Sentir odio al mismo tiempo que sentir amor, sentir desesperación y mostrar tranquilidad. Hacer lo que uno siente no siempre es adecuado, pero los Uchiha dejan todo por sus sentimientos. Y era esa clase de valentía lo que Mitsuki admiraba.

A sabiendas de que ya no podía hacer nada más, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y caminó de regreso al pequeño departamento al que en ocasiones su padre lo visitaba. Esperaba que esa noche pudiera contarle lo que había acontecido en la aldea. El viento que él siguió por muchos años se había dividido en tres y ahora éstos provocarían una tormenta. Ahora, Mitsuki entendía que lo que su padre quería no era el poder de los Uchiha, sino ser testigo de los cambios de Sasuke Uchiha, de su evolución de ninja a humano. La mejor evolución que podría haber.

/*/•/*/•/*/

Boruto se montó en la espalda de Sasuke, mientras él seguía dando vueltas para evitar los ataques de sus enemigos. Ya había escuchado que uno de ellos tenía la capacidad de controlar la mente de una forma incluso peor que la de los Yamanaka. El sujeto se introducía en el sistema nervioso del ninja y lo destrozaba hasta que éste perdía la razón y finalmente, moría su cerebro.

Era ese ninja el que más le preocupaba a Sasuke, pero sin su sharingan y sin su vista, no podría evitarlo.

— ¡¿Qué haces, niño?! — le gritó Sasuke.

— ¡Yo seré tus ojos, viejo! — respondió Boruto trepando por su espalda hasta sentarse en sus hombros. — ¡A la derecha! — gritó.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no lo obedeció: no creía que el plan de Boruto fuera tan bueno. Empero, por no seguir la orden de Boruto, Sasuke recibió un golpe en el esternón.

— ¡Te lo dije! — gritó Boruto, asiéndose del cuello de la camisa de Sasuke. — El enemigo usa jutsu de agua, va a atacarnos.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Uno menos! — gritó Shikamaru, a varios metros de ellos.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo certero que podría ser Boruto. Simplemente, siguiendo la inclinación de Boruto, preparó un jutsu de fuego y apuntó justo a su derecha. Sin esperar una indicación más, escupió su ya conocida bola de fuego.

Jutsu de agua y jutsu de fuego se encontraron. Boruto soltó un grito de asombro antes de inclinarse hacia delante para ver mejor el efecto. Las mejillas de Sasuke se inflaron cuando él entregó más chakra a su jutsu para hacerlo más efectivo.

— ¡Izquierda! — gritó Boruto antes de lanzar un kunai a otro enemigo que se acercaba con una oz enorme. Si Naruto la hubiera visto, habría afirmado que se trataba de la oz que Hidan, el Akatsuki, solía usar para sus jutsu sagrados.

Sasuke saltó al sentir el peligro del filo y tomó la katana de su espalda. Utilizando sólo su intuición y leyendo el sonido de los movimientos del sujeto frente a él, evitó que éste siquiera rozara su piel.

Boruto, aprovechando que Sasuke estaba ocupado y a salvo, giró el rostro para ver el múltiple combate en el que Naruto se encontraba: con las colas que emergían del manto del kyūbi, Naruto controlaba los rasengan que lanzaba hacia los veloces ninjas que emergían de todos lados.

Con un movimiento, Naruto creó un Ōdama-rasen-shuriken y lo arrojó hacia los clones que lo atacaban. Uno de ésos era el real, pero el muy cobarde corría de un lado a otro para evitar que el hokage lo ubicara.

— ¡No te acercarás a mi familia, 'ttebayo! — gritó.

Sin embargo, antes de que Boruto se diera la oportunidad de sonreír por el poder de su padre – que secretamente admiraba – escuchó a Sasuke quejarse. La oz del enemigo con el que peleaba se había incrustado en el costado izquierdo de Sasuke.

— Huye, Boruto. — dijo Sasuke, sintiendo cómo el jutsu que tanto temía se alojaba en su interior.

La oz no tenía la misma función que la de Hidan, aunque se pareciera demasiado: la oz llevaba el jutsu prohibido de destrozar el sistema nervioso.

— ¡Sasuke-sama! — gritó Boruto, aferrándose a él mientras Sasuke caía de rodillas. —¡Papá! — gritó.

Naruto giró el rostro al escuchar el llamado de su hijo y, aterrado vio cómo la oz se dirigía sin ninguna molestia, hacia el rostro de Boruto.

Creó un rasengan con una mano y estiró el brazo para arrojarlo, pero el golpe de un potente jutsu de tierra lo lanzó lejos, deshaciendo su rasengan de inmediato.

Boruto sacó otro kunai y lo colocó frente a él, protegiéndose del impacto seguro. Mas lo que evitó que éste fuera seguro, fue el golpe de la persona que no creía que estaría ahí: Sakura Uchiha.

— ¡Pagarás muy fuerte el haberte metido con mi esposo! — gritó Sakura después de sentir el rostro del enemigo sobre su puño.

Sasuke, apenas consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, con la cabeza estallándole, sonrió. Algo le decía que Sakura, su esposa, sería quien salvaría ese día.

— ¡Eso fue genial! — gritó Boruto. — ¡Estupendo, Sakura-sama!

Sakura apenas le dedicó una mirada de gratitud al niño que había intentado proteger a Sasuke, al traidor de la aldea. Su atención de inmediato se posó en el aspecto de Sasuke, en sus ojos vacíos y en su frente sudorosa.

Alzando con una sola mano la tierra frente a ella, creó una barrera lo suficientemente ancha para evitar que los golpes dieran contra ellos. Nuevamente, Boruto gritó que eso era genial y observó, con kunai en mano, cómo Sakura se hincaba frente a Sasuke y curaba su ceguera. Había identificado la sustancia que le habían inyectado para poder sacarla del organismo de su esposo. Con la mano izquierda, se preparaba para aislar el jutsu mortal del sistema nervioso de Sasuke. Sabía que eso le llevaría algo de tiempo, pero confiaba en que el resto del escuadrón pudiera detener al enemigo.

Por supuesto, con lo que no contaba, era con que fuera su propia hija la siguiente que se arriesgaría para poner a salvo al nuevo héroe anónimo de Konoha.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Creo que ahora no tarde tanto en actualizar. Hoy me levanté con ganas de escribir esta historia. Ya le queda un capítulo y tal vez el epílogo. Procuraré escribirlos la siguiente semana o este fin. Muero por ponerle la etiqueta de "terminado" a este fanfic.**

**Les agradezco su apoyo y comentarios. **

**Nos leemos pronto. :)**

**Andreea Maca.**


	8. Familia

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: el fanfic está basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**8**

**Familia**

Boruto se encargó de cruzar sus dedos frente a él para crear el jutsu por el que fue conocido su padre. De inmediato, una decena de "molestos enanos idénticos a Naruto" – según Sasuke – los rodearon.

Un hombre de aspecto fuerte y pesado, con los ojos rosas y las manos enormes, atacó a los clones de Boruto. Sakura apenas pudo darle una patada a una roca para que ésta golpeara el rostro de aquel individuo y así proteger al hijo del hokage.

Casi de inmediato, mientras Sakura se encargaba de curar a Sasuke, Boruto se sintió demasiado ajetreado. Sentía cómo sus músculos se tensaban ante cada movimiento y pronto descubrió la razón: debajo de la manga derecha de su brazo, se veía un moretón que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Supo lo que le sucedía: la sangre había dejado de correrle en las extremidades.

De inmediato, cayó al suelo con un gran aullido de dolor que llamó la atención de Naruto, su padre.

Medio segundo más tarde, una gran cola anaranjada golpeó al enorme sujeto que había atacado a Boruto. El hombre cayó de espaldas con la mitad del cuerpo quemada. Naruto caminaba a gran velocidad mientras las colas que desprendían su manto iluminaban a todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Habían golpeado a uno de los seres que más amaba y lo habían lastimado al grado de hacerlo gritar.

— Supongo que saben cuál es su destino, 'ttebayo. — dijo Naruto colocándose frente a su hijo, dándole la espalda mientras éste se abrazaba con unas delgadas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. El dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo era más de lo que siquiera pudiera soportar.

Los restantes Pixon miraron a Naruto con cierto egocentrismo. Los compañeros con los que Naruto y Shikamaru habían confiado estaban tan heridos que terminaron en el suelo, sangrando a mares en algunos casos o casi inconscientes, como Sasuke. Naruto sabía que esa pelea la haría él solo.

O, al menos, eso fue lo que creyó.

Del cielo, una mujer de cabello rizado y mirada felina atacó a la pareja Uchiha. Sakura apenas pudo alzar el rostro para ver el rayo materializado en la mano derecha de la mujer. Sasuke alzó la mirada, ya recuperado y visualizó el ataque antes de que éste llegara.

Tomó a Sakura de la cintura y la obligó a rodar para evitar el golpe. La mujer, que no pasaba de quince años, saltó nuevamente hacia ellos. Sakura se puso de pie para encararla. A pesar de que le llevaba al menos una cabeza, la muchacha no deshizo su jutsu y arremetió contra Sakura. Ésta cargó chakra en sus manos para detener el rayo; sin embargo, un clon de la misma mujer la golpeó en la cintura, alejándola de Sasuke.

— ¡Ahora, Hikayri! — gritó uno de los cuatro personajes contra los que Naruto luchaba casi sin problemas.

Sakura cayó de espaldas en el duro piso de la dimensión de Sasuke. Alzó el rostro sólo para ver cómo las dos Hikayri se dirigían hacia un debilitado Sasuke.

— ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! — gritó una voz que tanto Sakura como Sasuke identificaron muy bien.

Enseguida, la sala se llenó de un rojo todavía más potente que el de las pupilas de Sasuke.

Un grito por parte de Hikayri resonó en la sala. Y, frente a Sasuke, se posó una niña de doce años, agotada y con las manos sobre las rodillas. Sus labios tenían esas finas grietas provocadas por las decenas de intentos para crear el jutsu bola de fuego.

— Parece que te estás haciendo viejo, ¿eh, papá? — dijo Sarada alzando el mentón hacia el conocido traidor de Konoha, quien la miraba sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste ese jutsu? — preguntó él, tratando de no variar su tono lúgubre.

— Lo leí en uno de los pergaminos que mamá tiene sobre los Uchiha. — dijo mientras veía a su madre acercarse a ellos.

— Te dije que no los abrieras hasta que no regresara tu papá, Sarada. — la regañó Sakura sutilmente, mientras iluminaba los labios de su hija con el chakra curativo. — Eres tan desobediente, mi niña.

— Se parece un poco a ti. — dijo Sasuke, sintiendo cómo esa escena le entregaba el poder que había necesitado para deshacerse de los que amenazaban con destruir la paz en Konoha.

Sakura se ruborizó ante ese comentario y, sin poder negar lo que es cierto, sonrió. Sarada dejó escapar una leve risotada antes de mirar a su compañero, Boruto, que los observaba con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás azul? — le preguntó usando un tono algo despectivo.

— ¿Azul, dices? — repitió Sasuke previo a dirigir su vista a Boruto. — Sakura, la sangre de este niño no corre como debería. Es el poder de uno de los Pixon. Cúralo mientras Naruto y yo nos deshacemos del resto.

— No tardaré en acompañarlos, cariño. — dijo Sakura, ya sin miedo de ser escuchada por su hija.

— ¿Y yo qué haré? — espetó Sarada interponiéndose en el camino de su padre.

— Ponte a salvo, quédate con Boruto. — respondió Sasuke borrando cualquier rasgo de debilidad en su rostro o en su andar.

— ¿Mientras ustedes se arriesgan a perder su vida frente a mis ojos? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Pelearé a tu lado, papá! — gritó Sarada, determinada.

— He dicho que te quedes con Boruto. No reniegues, Sarada.

Sarada activó su sharingan al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos con un ligero mohín. Sakura reconoció mucho de su carácter en Sakura, aunque también vio la valentía de Sasuke en los ojos de Sarada. Sería difícil negarle algo a esa niña. Aunque entendía a Sasuke, no podría arriesgarse a perder a su niña, a su única hija, a su pequeña. Él amaba a su familia tanto como su familia lo amaba a él. Porque lo que los hacía Uchiha no era el símbolo en su espalda, sino el amor en su corazón.

— Estás muy equivocado si crees que… — empezó Sarada, alzándose de puntas para tratar de alcanzar los ojos de Sasuke; inútilmente, claro.

— No soportaría si te perdiera a ti o a tu madre. No soy tan fuerte. — atajó Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sarada retrocedió instintivamente tras oír tal confesión de su padre. Sakura, quien ya había comenzado la curación de Boruto, sonrió. Muy pocas veces había escuchado a Sasuke decir palabras semejantes, mas siempre atesoró esos pequeños gestos que delataban el cariño que sentía el vengador Uchiha.

No obstante, Sarada no cedió. Al pasar unos segundos, que Sasuke aprovechó para darle la espalda y caminar hacia donde Naruto, Sarada alzó la voz y dio un par de zancadas al frente, con las manos pegadas al pecho. Sakura sintió un ligero _deja vú_ en esa escena. Sarada había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas desde que entendió el amor de su padre, lo que hacía esa imagen todavía más especial para Sakura.

— Te prometo que no seré una molestia, te prometo que voy a cuidar de mí. Y… y luego… ¡Y luego todos estaremos felices! — gritó. Sasuke se detuvo al reconocer esas palabras, tal vez distorsionadas, en una escena un tanto similar. — ¡No te arrepentirás de tenerme a tu lado! ¡Viviríamos felices cada día! ¡Eres mi padre, haría cualquier cosa por ti!… — Tragó saliva. — Así que… Por favor, déjame estar a tu lado un poco más, te lo ruego. Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haré… Por favor, déjame pelear contigo. Y si no puedes… entonces déjame ser de utilidad.

Sasuke sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con un golpe o un ninjutsu. Sarada había sentido una feroz oleada de amor hacia su padre y ahora la dejaba escapar. La había expulsado con todo el salvajismo de un mar. Había dejado que corriera, al igual que sus lágrimas, todo el dolor que sintió al no tener a un padre a su lado. Y todo para enseñarle cuánto era capaz de amarlo en tan solo unos segundos.

Sasuke apretó los puños antes de tragar saliva y cerrar los ojos mientras pensaba cómo responder a las súplicas de su pequeña hija, tan parecida a su madre que dolía.

— Sarada, quiero que me escuches muy bien. — empezó, con la voz un tanto ronca. — Quiero que vayas por cada herido a nuestro alrededor, tómalos y llévalos con tu madre. No pido que los cures completamente, Sakura, sólo sácalos del peligro. Después, quiero que ambas se coloquen a mi lado porque necesitaré su fuerza. — finalizó.

— Muy bien, Sasuke-kun. — dijo Sakura, terminando su trabajo con Boruto. — Ayúdanos, ¿está bien? — le dijo al niño que miraba cómo su padre trataba de formar un sello con sus manos mientras dos sujetos se montaban sobre él para evitar que moviera un solo músculo. — Boruto. — lo llamó.

El aludido giró el rostro y miró a Sakura. Ella sonreía con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

— Salvaremos a tu padre, lo prometo. — juró colocando las manos sobre sus hombros. — Serás un héroe, Boruto.

El niño abrió los ojos cual platos tras oír esa promesa. Enseguida, atendió a las indicaciones de Sakura mientras escuchaba cómo los dos mejores amigos luchaban, espalda con espalda, contra cuatro ninjas con un potencial enorme.

Sarada y Boruto se desviaron del camino e interfirieron un poco en las batallas para salvar a Ino y Chōji que se encontraban del otro lado de la cúpula. Boruto se quejó un poco cuando se vio en la necesidad de cargar a un hombre tan pesado como Chōji, mientras Sarada presionaba sobre la herida en el vientre de Ino. Enredó un pañuelo que guardó de los escombros de su casa en su herida antes de alzarla sin problema alguno y correr de regreso hacia donde su madre estaba. Sakura había servido como refuerzo en la batalla de los grandes herederos de El Sabio de los Seis Caminos y había atacado a un muchacho un poco mayor que Mirai.

En cuanto Sarada divisó a Sarada y a Boruto correr con sus amigos en los hombros, Sakura los respaldó, evitando que los ataques llegaran hasta ellos.

Naruto gritó algo relacionado a lo bien que se sentía trabajar con Sasuke a su lado y Sakura adivinó que se habían deshecho de un enemigo poderoso.

— Oh, no, Ino. — dijo Sakura cuando vio la profunda herida de su mejor amiga. — Rápido, Lee y Shikamaru están más cerca. — les dijo. Mientras colocaba una mano sobre el vientre de Ino y otra sobre la frente de Chōji. — Yo los salvaré.

Los niños se apresuraron a recoger a los últimos dos miembros de la brigada antes de llevarlos con Sakura. Chōji ya respiraba con normalidad y la sangre en Ino estaba desapareciendo. Sakura se había esmerado en recuperar los glóbulos rojos que Ino había perdido todo ese tiempo. Sabía que Sai moriría sin Ino, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para estabilizarla.

Sin perder más tiempo, Sakura se hincó frente a Lee y Shikamaru y aplicó el mismo procedimiento que en los dos primeros. Sarada y Boruto la miraron hacer su trabajo. Era la mejor médico en el país y eso lo dejaba muy en claro. Si Sakura no hubiera aparecido, probablemente nadie estaría con vida dentro de ese domo.

— Sarada, Boruto, vayamos con sus padres. — dijo Sakura una vez Shikamaru tosió y Lee volvió a respirar.

— ¡Sí! — contestaron los niños, con la misma determinación que cualquier jounin.

* * *

Desde su apartamento, Mitsuki observó cómo el rojo de la cúpula se aclaraba, perdiendo el color y la textura. Poco a poco, fue visualizando a dos familias que se abrazaban las unas a las otras para no perder el equilibrio. Boruto sostenía a un muy cansado Naruto que pedía agua y Sakura se aferraba a Sarada, quien, sonriendo, también sostenía la única mano de su padre. Los cinco, parecían felices de por fin estar juntos.

Mitsuki vio a Sai, Tenten, Karui y Temari correr hacia donde Ino, Lee, Chōji y Shikamaru esperaban. Incluso, Mitsuki pudo escuchar el regaño de Temari hacia Shikamaru por haberse quedado dormido mientras el equipo siete y sus hijos peleaban. Poco a poco, los habitantes de la aldea rodearon a los héroes de la aldea. Pero Mitsuki se quedó ahí, en la ventana.

Muy dentro de sí, deseaba que también su familia estuviera ahí.

— Tal vez tenga que llamarlo… — dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su ropa un cuadro de una de las pocas fotografías que tenía de su familia, aquélla que probablemente criticaran algunos; pero también aquélla que le daba todo el amor que tenía a su alrededor. — Te extraño, papá.

Y, con esa frase de por medio, la historia terminó. Sakura y Sarada le enseñaron a Sasuke lo que quedó de su casa al mismo tiempo que Hinata lloraba por el peligro en el que estuvo su primogénito. Naruto, por supuesto, intentó tranquilizarla, mas el fuerte abrazo de Hinata ciñéndose al cuerpo de Boruto no le permitió hacer nada.

La aldea vio a Sasuke, el traidor, caminar entre ellos y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo miraron con respeto. Un ninja anónimo se había dedicado a correr la noticia de que Sasuke había hecho todo por salvar a la aldea. Naruto lo descubrió cuando el anónimo dejó escapar un: "Naruto-niichan". Evidentemente, sólo dejó escapar una risita, prometiéndole internamente a Konohamaru que su secreto estaba a salvo.

Finalmente, la excusa para que Sasuke permaneciera fuera de la aldea se extinguió. Y, por fin, las promesas de Sakura y Sarada se hicieron realidad: Sasuke nunca se arrepintió de permanecer a su lado, todos los días fueron felices y Sasuke por fin recibió con los brazos abiertos aquello que llaman: amor de familia.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Hola!:**

**Lamento muchísimo el retraso, pero justo después de que dije que actualizaría en una semana, mi profesor de Ibero decidió dejarnos una anormal cantidad de tarea y aunque ya sabía cómo iba a terminar el fanfic, no tuve tiempo de escribirlo en la computadora. Lo siento, de verdad. pero ahora les traigo éste que es el capítulo final y enseguida verán el epílogo. Más que nada, el epílogo es como la zona de confort, no sé, ya verán. **

**Les agradezco muchísimo el apoyo a este fanfic, agradezco las posibles recomendaciones y agradezco los comentarios. **

**Les mando un fuertísimo abrazo y recuerden, no deben dudar jamás del amor que ha rodeado al SasuSaku. No lo olviden, confíen en nuestra pareja y seamos felices. **

**Que Dios los bendiga. **

**Andreea Maca. **


	9. Epílogo Reunión de padres

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero la historia sí.**

**No permito que se publique en otro lado.**

**Advertencia: fanfic basado en el primer manga de Naruto Gaiden. **

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**Epílogo**

**Reunión de padres**

El día de la graduación de la academia chunin siempre es de los más aclamados en la aldea de la Hoja. Las boletas de calificaciones cada día importan un poco menos pues al saberse que el actual hokage apenas pudo graduarse de la academia con las peores calificaciones, los niños se animaron a no esforzarse demasiado. Naruto nunca supo cómo tomarse eso, aunque Shikamaru le dijo que no debía importarle porque él tampoco salió muy bien de la academia. Una vez más, Naruto no supo qué hacer con ello. Por supuesto, Temari bufó ante la respuesta de su marido.

Sin embargo, para los chicos que recibían su cinta ninja, había algo todavía más interesante en su mente. Durante meses, habían visto a uno de sus compañeros en completa soledad, aunque se le veía feliz. Asimismo, en largas temporadas, ese niño se ausentaba para "entrenar con su familia". Algunos decían que mentía y que sólo quería ocultar que era huérfano. Empero, Boruto y Sarada lo defendieron cada vez que escuchaban esos murmullos. Ellos entendían lo que podía estar pasando ese chico sin un padre. Aunque Mitsuki siempre se empeñó en decir que tenía familia y que el día de la graduación él aparecería.

Aquella noticia corrió en todas las direcciones. Pronto, la noticia de que el padre de Mitsuki llegaría a la aldea estaba en boca de todos. Unos bromistas incluso se atrevieron a hacer apuestas. Cuando la sugerencia de que se trataba de Toneri llegó a los oídos del hokage y su esposa, ambos escupieron el té que bebían. Naruto dijo que no se sentía nervioso o celoso, mas pasó todo el día pegado a Hinata, quien, sonrojada ante los recuerdos, no hizo más que tomar el brazo de Naruto y evitar a toda costa a Mitsuki.

Sasuke se permitió una risa irónica al ver de esa forma a Naruto y a Hinata. Por supuesto, él conocía la verdadera identidad del padre de Mitsuki, aunque no lo reveló. Él entendía su anonimato.

Ino, por su parte, cuando supo de ese rumor, le preguntó a Sai qué tan cierto era que Toneri era muy guapo y Sai dijo que se trataba de un idiota pálido que prefería a las morenas. Ino no preguntó más al sentir esa indirecta celosa.

Mitsuki, por su parte, le preguntó a Boruto y a Sarada quién era Toneri. Boruto dijo que fue el que secuestró a su madre y Sarada dijo que su madre había dicho que era un hombre que vivía en la luna. Mitsuki mencionó que a él le gustaría ir a la luna. Entonces, el rumor de que Toneri era su padre, desapareció. Y aunque Boruto y Sarada insistían en saber quién era su progenitor, Mitsuki sonreía y decía que era un secreto.

Mas ese secreto terminó el día en el que los hijos de los héroes de la guerra, la llamada "Nueva generación", se colocaron en hileras sobre un estrado, presumiendo en su frente la cinta de Konoha, lo que los hacía oficialmente ninjas.

Había niños, como Sarada, que la exhibían con orgullo. Sakura no dejó de gritar ni siquiera cuando Ino le dio un pellizco en el brazo. Sasuke, también orgulloso pero discreto, enfocó su cámara fotográfica en su hija. A su modo, cada padre de familia celebraba con entusiasmo – unos más que otros – la salida de su hijo.

Temari no paraba de repetir que seguramente Shikamaru tenía la misma expresión de "satisfacción" que Shikadai cuando se graduó. Él era tomado del brazo por Inojin, quien sonreía con falsedad, demostrando las enseñanzas de su padre. Sólo que Inojin ocupaba esa sonrisa cuando no sabía qué expresión tenía que poner.

Boruto, por otro lado, no dejaban de empujar "accidentalmente" a Sarada, harto de sus presunciones. Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de esto y había tratado de detenerlo, pero su hijo le puso el pie y provocó que trastabillara. Kakashi no pudo evitar una broma con Shikamaru al ver esa escena.

Pero dentro de todo ese escándalo, se encontraba Mitsuki detrás de Bolt, mirando hacia una dirección. Su sonrisa por primera vez era ancha, muy ancha, y sincera. Sabía que ese día tendría que revelar que la persona que permanecía recargada en uno de los árboles más alejados era su padre, pero no le molestaba. Y a sus costados, se encontraba el resto de su familia. Desde donde Mitsuki estaba, podía ver a su tía Karin sonriéndole y agitando ambas manos, orgullosa de él. Suigetsu miraba a Karin con cierta vergüenza, aunque también él se sentía feliz de estar ahí. Mitsuki veía que en ocasiones, Suigetsu se alzaba para decirle algo a Jūgo señalando a Sasuke. Debían estarse burlando de él, porque Jūgo dejaba escapar una risa que Mitsuki no alcanzaba a oír.

— Oye… — le dijo Boruto a Mitsuki. — ¿Y quién es tu padre?

Mitsuki rió por la impaciencia de su amigo.

— Lo veremos en la cena. Te lo presentaré en ese momento. — prometió Mitsuki. Sarada, al escuchar un poco de eso, les dio la espalda a sus padres y miró a ambos chicos.

— ¿Ya dijo quién es? — preguntó con mucha curiosidad. Sakura dejó de gritar y Sasuke apartó la cámara de sí.

— ¿Habrá pasado algo? — murmuró Sakura.

— Siguen con el tema de la paternidad, eso es todo. No entiendo por qué esta generación sacó tanta curiosidad sobre eso.

Sakura sonrió ante la evidente alusión a Sarada confundida respecto a Karin. Sabía que eso no sería un problema más pues Sarada había entendido que su familia estaba unida tanto sanguíneamente como emocionalmente. Sakura y Sasuke se habían encargado de demostrárselo.

* * *

El hokage había contratado un salón para celebrar la graduación de los niños como chunin – igual a cada año – con el objeto de que niños menores se sintieran atraídos por la comida gratis y la diversión que prometía cada festejo, y así alentarlos a esforzarse en la academia. Nadie se quejaba: los alimentos eran perfectos para cualquier paladar – al grado que Kakashi aseguraba que se trataba de un genjutsu en los condimentos – y el gran espacio que tenían frente a ellos servía como centro de entrenamiento, juegos o descanso para los genin.

Sin embargo, esa noche nadie prestaba atención a la comida o al espacio completamente abandonado en el centro del salón. Naruto había dicho que sólo los familiares de los genin y los genin podían pasar. Ino, su madre y Sai acompañaban a Inojin en la mesa; Shikamaru, su madre, Temari y Kankurō estaban en la mesa conjunta, acompañando a Shikadai; Chōji, su madre y Karui se encontraban con Chōchō; Hinata, su padre, Hanabi, Himawari y Naruto estaban sentados con Boruto; Sakura, sus padres y Sasuke acompañaban a Sarada. Y todos ellos, con excepción de Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke, miraban a la mesa donde Mitsuki comía tranquilamente, en compañía de Karin, Suigetsu, Jūgo y Orochimaru. Los cinco parecían ignorar el hecho de que casi todos en el salón los observaban como si no se creyeran lo que estaban viendo.

— De todas formas, sigo sin entender. — musitó Ino. — ¿Quién es su padre? ¿Orochimaru o Suigetsu?

— ¿Alguno de los dos se casó? — espetó Karui, detrás de ella. — Yo recuerdo que ambos eran muy raros.

— ¡Papá! ¡Hay que apostar! — dijo Inojin levantando los palillos. — ¡Yo voto por la mujer de pelo negro!

— Me siento confundida. ¿Ese individuo es hombre o mujer? — intervino Chōchō.

— Con Orochimaru, nunca se sabe. — respondió Ino.

— Tal vez Orochimaru hizo un experimento y creó a Mitsuki. Tiene sus ojos. — dijo Sai, restándole importancia al género. — No imagino a alguien que quisiera tener sexo con Suigetsu. Sasuke-kun decía que cuando viajaban se agotaba cada cinco minutos. Sería un sexo muy aburrido.

Inojin asintió, dándole la razón a su padre, mientras Karui miraba a Ino asombrada. Ésta, sólo se golpeó la frente con ambas manos, tratando de soportar la lengua de su esposo. A pesar de que pasaran los años, seguía hablando más de lo que debía.

— Papá, ya basta, dime quién es su padre. — insistió Boruto por tercera vez, sacudiendo con fuerza su brazo derecho; lo que provocó que todo el alimento que Naruto había sacado de su plato, regresara.

— ¡No, dattebayo! — gritó Naruto frustrado por no poder comer. — ¡¿Qué le pasa a esta generación que están tan preocupados por quién es padre de quién?! — espetó jalando su plato.

— ¡Dímelo, dattebasa! — exigió Boruto poniéndose de pie. Hinata lo sentó en la silla con un suave tirón en la ropa. — Lo-lo siento, mamá. — se disculpó, avergonzado.

— Mitsuki te prometió que te presentaría a su padre, ¿por qué no esperas a que eso suceda, Boruto? — inquirió Hinata sin perder el tono amable que solía usar.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero conocer a su tía! — exclamó Himawari alzando ambos brazos. — ¿Es la pelirroja, papá?

— Sí, Himawari, es la pelirroja. — respondió Naruto antes de meterse a la boca el bocado que Sasuke lo obligó a escupir al golpearlo desde atrás. Hasta ese momento, Naruto se percató de lo que acababa de soltar.

Boruto y Sarada se miraron antes de saltar hacia la mesa de Mitsuki.

— Sin rodeos, ¿quién de ustedes es el padre, dattebasa? — preguntó Boruto enseguida los dos aterrizaron sobre la mesa.

— Hola, chicos. ¿Disfrutan la comida? — respondió Mitsuki sin alterarse.

— No creo que la estén disfrutando si encontraron un motivo para abandonar sus mesas para saltar hasta la nuestra. — dijo Suigetsu.

— Sasuke no se ve muy contento. — añadió Karin inclinándose a la derecha para ver sobre las piernas de los genin.

— Nunca se ha visto muy contento, Karin.

— ¡Contesten la pregunta! — exigió Sarada, tratando de ignorar a la muchacha pelirroja.

— Si su comida depende de saber quién es el padre de Mitsuki, entonces tranquilizaré sus estómagos. — habló Orochimaru mientras se limpiaba los labios. Mitsuki le dirigió una sonrisa que él respondió.

— ¡Sí! — gritaron ambos genin echando medio cuerpo al frente.

Repentinamente, todo el salón quedó en silencio mientras Orochimaru hablaba. Sasuke ocultó su sonrisa detrás de la copa de vino que sostenía con su única mano.

— Yo soy el padre de Mitsuki.

Ino de inmediato cubrió las bocas de Inojin y Sai para evitar que preguntaran cosas vergonzosas, pero fue la boca de Chōchō la que habló:

— ¿Y quién es la madre?

Mitsuki clavó su mirada en su compañera de clase y frunció levemente el entrecejo. Sarada observó aquel gesto y, al igual que Boruto, entendió lo que pasaba ahí.

— No creo que eso importe. — dijo Sarada sonriendo con franqueza. Taka y Orochimaru la miraron con cierto asombro. — La familia de Mitsuki es la misma que la de nosotros: todos nos amamos y nos procuramos. Lo importante en una familia es el amor que se da. Puede que no siempre esté unida físicamente, pero los lazos de amor son los más fuertes que puede haber. Sentimos molestarlos, Orochimaru-sama, que pasen buena noche.

Antes de halar a Boruto para que saltaran de la mesa, Karin tomó su brazo. Sarada se congeló al sentir el tacto de la persona que una vez creyó era su madre.

Giró el rostro para mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Karin y la escuchó.

— Tienes el corazón de tu madre, ¿lo sabes? Tu padre fue afortunado al casarse con ella. — dijo con sinceridad, sonriéndole.

Porque lo que importa no sólo en Konoha, sino en cualquier mundo, es el amor que uno tiene a su alrededor. No importaba si Karin no había sido la esposa de Sasuke, sólo importaba verlo feliz. No importaba que Sasuke no hubiera podido pasar mucho tiempo con su familia hasta doce años después, sólo importaba que siempre hizo lo que hizo por protegerlas. No importaba que Sarada una vez hubiera dudado de Sakura, sólo importaba que ahora Sarada había entendido que Sakura no sólo era su madre biológica, sino su madre sentimental. Porque no importaba nada más, excepto que todos estaban rodeados de amor.

Y, sí, el que Sasuke escogiera pasar una larga temporada fuera de Konoha fue la decisión más difícil; pero al final, fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

**/*/•/*/•/*/**

**¡Oh! ¡Por fin! **

**¿Han visto esa imagen que sacó una de las mil páginas de fanfickers donde está Bart Simpson con una cazuela, creo, golpeándola mientras grita: "¡Terminé mi primer fanfic!"? ¿No? Ah, bueno... pues algo así. **

**De verdad, les agradezco mucho el apoyo a este trabajito, que honestamente no planeaba ser tan grande y no aspiraba a tantos follows, favs y comentarios. Gracias. Muchas gracias. **

**Me despido de este fanfic con buenos recuerdos y les mando otro abrazo. **

**Si el mundo ninja les gusta, los invito a ver ****_Los tres cuarzos_****, es un fanfic que sí estaba planeado y que tiene mejor consistencia que éste. Si gustan, pueden leerlo. **

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Andreea Maca.**


End file.
